L'esprit de la montagne
by Dame Marianne
Summary: Tandis que la guerre est sur le point d'éclater aux portes de la Montagne Solitaire, Thorin s'enfonce dans la folie sous le regard impuissant de ses compagnons. Bilbo souffre de voir le grand roi ainsi et formule une prière. Mais qui l'entendra si ce n'est la Montagne?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dans la montagne solitaire errait un roi en proie à la folie. Ses douze compagnons l'avaient vu sombrer dans la même folie qui avait ravagé son grand-père avant lui. Le noble Thorin Ecu-de-chëne s'était perdu. Il avait oublié les valeurs qu'il défendait : honneur…courage…loyauté…tout cela s'était envolé au contact de l'or maudit. Il n'avait plus de pensée que pour l'Arkenstone alors qu'aux portes de son royaume déchu se pressait la guerre.

Le monarque, encombré d'une lourde cape de fourrure et d'une encombrante couronne de métal, marchait dans la grande salle d'apparat dont le plafond disparaissait dans les ténèbres. L'écho répétait son étrange marmonnement tandis qu'il tournait en rond. Il parlait à l'or qui recouvrait désormais les dalles de pierre après qu'ils eurent échoués à y emprisonner Smaug. L'ambiance était des plus inquiétantes et personne n'osait déranger le monarque. Pas même Balin ou Dwalin qui l'avaient connu enfant. Le vieux Balin pleurait secrètement sur le sort de son pauvre roi. Il l'aurait suivi partout mais Thorin s'était retiré dans un endroit de son esprit qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Bilbo se trouvait désolé de la peine de ses amis et de la perte d'un si grand être. Elrond les avait pourtant mis en garde contre ce risque.

« Ayez pitié de lui et de nous. » chuchota Bilbo sans savoir à qui il pouvait adresser sa prière


	2. Chapter 1

Merci encore à Aliena Wyvern : t'es au taqué quand il s'agit de lire mes fics ou quoi ? Pas que je m'en plaigne.

Chapitre 1

Thorin aperçut soudain une ombre glisser sous la surface brillante. Cette ombre ressemblait tant à Smaug qu'il en trébucha. Il voulut courir pour lui échapper mais le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il se sentit absorber par l'or qui redevenait liquide. Il tendit une main désespérée vers le plafond. Sa fin serait-elle aussi misérable ?

C'est alors qu'une main de lumière se saisit de la sienne. Sa poigne était terrible. Elle le maintenait et le tirait hors de l'abysse qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Le monde sembla soudain s'éclaircir autour de lui. Thorin papillonna des yeux quelques instants.

« Sur vos pieds, fils de Durin. »

Une voix terrible semblable au tonnerre dans la montagne venait de lui donner un ordre qui se répercuta dans la grande salle. Elle avait fait trembler les piliers de pierre comme les os du roi. Ce dernier leva péniblement les yeux pour être ébloui par une vive lumière qui illuminait la salle obscure dans ces moindres recoins, lui redonnant l'éclat d'autrefois.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il en portant sa main en visière

« Ne me reconnaissez-vous pas, vous qui avez chassez le mal qui couvait dans mes entrailles ? »

La lumière diminua progressivement et Thorin put voir alors apparaître le corps d'une femme. Sa beauté était telle qu'elle était terrible à voir. Sa taille était élancée comme une colonne de marbre, ses membres étaient graciles mais il s'en dégageait une force inébranlable. Personne n'aurait pu la faire bouger si cela n'entrait pas dans ses attentions. La tête exprimait la majesté grâce à un nez droit, une bouche aux courbes sévères et des yeux à l'ovale parfait. Elle était surmontée d'une couronne de cheveux tressés. A vrai dire, elle aurait été une femme agréable à regarder sans la rigidité qui s'exprimait de son corps. Comme une statue. Car, c'était ce qu'elle était…une statue animée, mais bel et bien une statue faite dans la pierre la plus dure et le mithril le plus pur. Quand la lumière diminua peu à peu, Thorin put voir son corps revêtir les couleurs de la vie. Mais ô combien, elles étaient faibles. Elle aurait semblé morte sans les reflets de lumières qu'il voyait dans ses yeux taillés dans les saphirs, sa bouche faite de deux rubis et ses cheveux d'or, d'argent et de mithril. Sa peau était pâle, si pâle. Le roi leva la main pour la toucher. La créature se laissa faire. Elle était froide comme la mort. Et dans sa poitrine, il pouvait voir un trou béant.

Thorin recula brusquement. Ce qu'il avait devant lui ne pouvait pas être vivant, ni réel.

« Mahal ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que vous a-t-on fait ? »

Elle s'avança vers lui, habillée d'une robe de mithril piquetée d'étoiles de diamant.

« Vous savez qui je suis, Thorin fils de Thor fils de Thrain. Vous savez ce qu'on m'a fait car vous avez vécu avec moi autrefois. Vous n'avez jamais pu m'oublier mais aujourd'hui vous ne me reconnaissez plus. Vous êtes ici dans le cadavre d'Erebor et Erebor est devant vous agonisante. »

« Vous êtes… »

« Erebor, le joyau des royaumes nains…aujourd'hui une mourante qui vient supplier qu'on abrège ses souffrances. »

Et la femme statue s'agenouilla au pied d'un dernier descendant de Durin, le seul qui puisse mettre un terme à des années de dépérissement.


	3. Chapter 2

Merci à mes lectrices assidues. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence prolongée due à des soucis professionnels. Pensez à vous et écrire pour vous m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Merci à vous toutes: Mana2702, Aliena Wyvern, Tigrou2hitsu-kun, Silriadys, lizzia0901, à celles et ceux que j'oublie  
"CERTAINS MOTS DANS LA FIC DOIVENT ETRE COMPRIS COMME AU XVIIème S. Et oui, j'ai utilisé de vieux sens. Ex: supporter ne signifie pas "endurer avec patience une épreuve" mais "protéger, soutenir"

Une apparition dans une de mes fics pour celui et celle qui retrouvera à quoi je fais référence en faisant dire à Erebor " Sur vos pieds, fils de Durin." dans le chapitre précédent. Un indice: la réponse est sur mon profil.

Chapitre 2: Gémir sur un malheur passé est le plus sûr moyen d'en attirer un autre. Shakespeare Othello  
""Erebor..." répéta Thorin abasourdi.  
"EREBOR!" rugit-il soudainement  
"N'importe qui aurait sursauté en entendant un tel cri mais pas la créature qui conserva une posture d'une rigidité toute minérale. En deux pas, il fut sur elle et sa main agrippa la tresse au-dessus de son front. Il aurait pu se briser les doigts si un nouveau fait étrange n'était survenu. il sentit sa main chauffer avant de voir la statue se changer progressivement en une femme qui semblait tout à fait mortelle: sa peau se teinta de beige, l'éclat de ses yeux s'humidifia, l'arrête des rubis formant ses lèvres se bomba et sa poitrine commença à se soulever régulièrement après qu'elle eut inspiré. les doigts de Thorin se refermèrent dans d'épaisses mèches de cheveux blonds et sans douceur, il tira sa tête vers le haut avant de dégainer son épée. Malgré ses encombrantes fourrures, il restait un puissant et terrible guerrier. Son tranchant fut appuyée contre sa gorge, prêt à la saigner si elle ne répondait pas à ses attentes.

"Ne me mentez pas." la menaça-t-il entre ses dents.  
"Mais cela ne modifia pas le discours que l'inconnue tenait:  
"Je suis Erebor. J'ai pris corps et vous m'avez donné vie. Je viens à vous, Roi sous la Montagne avec cette demande et cet avertissement. Un choix se propose à vous: rendez-moi mon coeur et prospérez avec ma bénédiction ou gardez-le et les jours de votre lignées se réduiront comme une peau de chagrin."  
"Votre coeur? Le coeur d'Ere...l'Arkenstone! Vous voulez me dépossédez de mon héritage, de mon droit à régner!" rugit-il avant de planter son épée dans la poitrine de l'inconnue qui se faisait passer pour l'esprit de la montagne. Mais la lame traversa le corps de l'entité à l'endroit même où la poitrine se changeait en vide. Elle ne broncha pas. Aucune grimace de souffrance ne vint déformer son charmant visage.  
"Horrifié de voir qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se débarrasser de cette voleuse, il tituba de quelques pas en arrière. La créature avança vers lui, lui parlant de nouveau avec cette voix terrible et puissante:  
"Et comment puis-je vivre et supporter votre peuple si je ne suis plus qu'une ruine? Comment croyez-vous que Smaug ait pu défaire notre royaume?" répondit-elle avec un calme déstabilisant tandis qu'elle retirait la lame de sa poitrine comme si elle se débarrassait d'une poussière.  
"Vous ne me prendrez pas l'Arkenstone, le joyau du roi!"  
"Je ne cherche pas à vous déposséder. Je ne désire qu'une seule chose: restaurer la grandeur de mon peuple et briser la malédiction qui s'attache à vos pas, fils de Durin."  
"Je ne suis pas maudit!" cria Thorin  
La créature qui se faisait appeler Erebor se releva d'un bond et fut sur lui. Elle repoussa négligemment l'épée qui tentait encore de la menacer et le saisit à la gorge. Sa poigne broyait sa tranchée et Thorin se retrouve suffoquant suspendu dans les airs.  
"Oh! Si! Vous l'êtes par la faute de votre grand-père. Non seulement il m'a arraché mon cœur mais pour soi-disant réparer son erreur, il n'a cessé de sacrifier des innocentes pour que leurs vies sustentent la mienne. il a les mains pleines de sang! Et ce sang est retombé sur vous et votre père.(prochaine référence à trouver. Un indice: cela est tiré du deuxième best-steller au monde et un des plus vieux livres au monde).Mais vous avez encore une chance de ne pas vous perdre et de sauver votre lignée...de sauver vos fils-soeur!"  
"Pourquoi me laisser une chance? Si ce que vous dites est vrai, rien ne pourra nous délivrer de notre dette de sang."  
"La dernière sacrifiée a survécu grâce à mon intervention. j'ai figé son corps et je l'ai empêchée de mourir. Elle avait à peine vingt ans quand la secte créée par votre grand-père l'a enlevée aux siens. Ils l'ont laissée se vider de son sang. Pour ça j'aurais dû vous laisser sombre. mais je n'ai pas pu. Parce qu'elle vous avait vu faire preuve de bonté envers un être qui vous était inférieur, un vieux nain que vous aviez relevé quand il était tombé devant vous. Parce qu'elle pensait que vous étiez ignorant du sort qui l'attendait et que vous ne méritiez pas de savoir quelles horreurs on pratiquait juste sous vos pieds. Elle m'a offert son corps, son cœur et son âme dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour vous aider et admirer la noble personne que vous étiez. Je vous laisse une chance de réparer les offenses de votre lignée parce qu'une mortelle a cru et croit toujours en vous."  
A ces mots, elle le reposa à terre. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Thorin put voir son visage s'adoucir. Quand elle parla, ce fut une autre voix pleine d'humilité qui prit la parole. Devant lui se tenait une victime vulnérable mais qui parlait avec un calme admirable.  
"Pardonnez-moi...je fais ce que je peux pour adoucir la colère de la Montagne. Erebor a beaucoup souffert de ce qu'elle a vu et entendu. Et la venue du dragon ne l'a que plus ébranlée. Elle aurait aimé faire tellement plus pour votre peuple. Nous nous sommes endormies dans l'attente de votre retour et aujourd'hui, nous vous servirons, mon roi."  
"Belles paroles qui ne servent qu'à cacher que vous voulez me dépouiller de mon Arkenstone."  
La jeune femme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.  
"Non. L'Arkenstone reviendra à la Montagne tout en restant auprès de vous, car je servirai de châsse au coeur de la montagne. Voyez ce trou dans ma poitrine, il est apparu quand Erebor m'a recueilli en elle. Il ne demande qu'à être comblé. Si vous le remplissez, jamais l'Arkenstone ne quittera le Roi." lui expliqua-t-elle en repoussant le métal de la robe qui couvrait sa poitrine pour qu'il put voir distinctement le vide qui la creusait. Thorin se rapprocha. il leva sa main droite pour caresser les bords de chair du vide. La peau était maintenant chaude et douce. Elle semblait vulnérable.  
"Faites cela pour Erebor et j'accomplirai le moindre de vos désirs." murmura-t-elle comme une prière.  
Thorin releva la tête et plongea son regard azur dans celui de la jeune femme. Quelques fines mèches qui s'échappaient de la tresse l'ombrageaient. Son souffle et un courant d'air faisaient bouger les cheveux libres. Avait-elle toujours été aussi belle ou la fusion avec la pierre avait modifié son corps et son apparence? Qui avait-elle laissé derrière elle? A qui l'avait-on prise? Que faisait-elle autrefois?

"Quel était votre nom...avant?"  
"La jeune femme voulut amorcer une révérence qu'il arrêta d'un geste.  
"Répondez-moi...je vous en prie."  
"Le poids de la folie avait été remplacé par le fardeau de la culpabilité. Et l'un comme l'autre n'étaient guère agréable. Il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre la vie qu'on lui avait volé, mais du moins, essayerait-il de payer sa dette en la traitant avec autant de respect qu'elle avait été martyrisé par les siens.  
Il la vit baisser le regard, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux portaient un regard vague et lointain sur ces lieux, comme si elle essayait de percer les voiles du passé qui recouvraient sa mémoire. La détresse qui se lisait sur son visage était la preuve de son échec à se souvenir de qui elle était.  
"Je ne m'en souviens plus...Le sommeil de pierre a effacé tous mes souvenirs sauf celui du jour où j'ai été descendue dans la caverne la plus profonde et la plus chaude..." déclara-t-elle  
"Ce n'était qu'une enfant à qui on avait pris sa vie, son nom, son sang... Thorin se rapprocha d'elle, sentant son coeur se serrer plus douloureusement que jamais. Il amorça un geste vers elle mais laissa son bras suspendu dans les airs, sa mains à mis chemin de la sienne, n'osant pas la toucher de peur de la briser.  
"Me permettez-vous de vous baptiser?"  
"Sa vois s'était faite aussi douce que possible pour compenser les hurlements qu'il avait poussé sur elle.  
"Je suis à vous mon Seigneur...je prendrai le nom que vous me donnerez."  
"Alors vous serez...Aurore car vous m'êtes apparue aussi claire et brillante que le petit matin quand les premiers rayons du soleil repousse l'obscurité, aussi terrible et puissante que l'astre du jour qui éblouit, aveugle, brûle et régénère le monde."  
"Alors, Mon Seigneur, je serai l'Aurore qui annoncera votre règne." lui répondit-elle en s'inclinant avec grâce.

A suivre...

Reviews?Reviews? (sur le même ton que les mouettes dans le monde de Nemo ^^) Et qui sera la première ou le premier à trouver la référence glissée dans le texte?


	4. Chapter 3

**Bravo à Aliena Wyvern qui a trouvé la référence! C'était bien la Bible, plus particulièrement le nouveau testament lors du jugement de Jésus Christ quand Ponce Pilate le présente à la foule pour qu'elle décide quel criminel sera relâché et qu'elle choisit Barabas avant de demander à Ponce Pilate de crucifier Jésus en disant "que son sang retombe sur nous et nos enfants"**

 **Aujourd'hui, je tiens à vous avertir, je trouve ce chapitre creux et sans intérêt, mais il fallait une transition pour faire avancer l'histoire...**

 **Chapitre 3** **:** ** _Les hommes prisent l'objet qu'ils ne possèdent pas bien au-dessus de sa valeur._**

 **William Shakespeare**

 _"Alors, Mon_ _Seigneur, je serai l'Aurore qui annoncera votre règne." lui répondit-elle en s'inclinant avec grâce_

Aurore regardait avec un émerveillement de nouveau-né les splendeurs du royaume sous la montagne. Thorin marchait à ses côtés tandis qu'il la menait vers la salle d'armes pour savoir si la chasse saurait défendre l'Arkenstone.

C'était sans crainte qu'elle se penchait vers les précipices taillés dans le roc. Elle oscillait sur les bords des chemins de pierre veinés d'or et d'argent aux dalles incrustés de pierres précieuses, comme un oiseau prêt à prendre son envol. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait se pencher un peu trop, que la moitié de son pied dépassait dans le vide, Thorin retenait son souffle, n'osant pas intervenir. mais à chaque fois, elle revenait indemne sur le chemin.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au niveau de la salle des gardes là où étaient rassemblées toutes les armes. les hauts couloirs n'étaient éclairés que par des puits de lumière creusés vers le sommet d'Erebor. L'ombre était alors brusquement déchirée par la lumière. Des veines de mithril étincelaient, rendant les lieux plus grandioses encore. Si le lourd pas de Thorin résonnait, c'était à peine si on poussait percevoir le froissement de la robe métallique d'Aurore. Elle n'osait ni engager la conversation avec le souverain, ni marcher à ses côtés. Quant à Thorin, il ne sentait guère à l'aise non plus. Il côtoyait une sorte de fantôme dont la seule présence le faisait souffrir quand il imaginait les lourds secrets qui lui avaient été caché quand il était prince. Il aurait encore préféré qu'Erebor soit sa compagne. il aurait pu supporter avec plus d'aisance son impérieuse et froide majesté que cette humilité et ce respect qui le faisaient souffrir. Régulièrement, il jetait des coups d'œil à la poitrine dégarnie de cœur. Au fond de lui, il avait hâte que l'Arkenstone y soit enchâssée. Avec un peu de chance, cela ferait peut-être disparaître l'âme de la jeune femme. Et ce sentiment oppressant de culpabilité.

L'atmosphère entre eux était à couper au couteau.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une heure de marche devant la salle des gardes où se trouvait le reste de la compagnie qui se préparait au combat inévitable. Thorin entendit Kili prononcer quelque chose, la colère vibrant dans sa voix. mais les épais murs l'empêchèrent d'entendre exactement de quoi il était question.

Le monarque aurait voulu savoir car peut-être évoquaient-ils entre eux le sort de son Arkenstone. peut-être l'un d'entre eux lui avait-il pris? il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne.

Aurore regardait le Roi sous la Montagne. Erebor guidait et aiguisait son regard. Elle voyait ce que Thorin dissimulait au fond de son coeur rongé par l'envie. Elle se doutait bien que la seule intervention de la Montagne ne pourrait pas libérer le roi nain de sa folle obsession. Après des années de sommeil, elle se sentait engourdie du coeur et de l'esprit. Elle ne savait plus comment agir avec les êtres vivants mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. C'était-ce pourquoi elle s'était réveillée, n'est-ce pas? Alors elle osa attraper son bras et elle l'obligea à le regarder, quand bien même elle se sentait intimider par son regard de glace.

"Nous retrouverons l'Arkenstone et personne ne vous la prendra. Faites-moi confiance, Mon Seigneur." l'enjoignit-elle sans ciller.

Son regard fouilla celui de Thorin. Elle sut que ses soupçons étaient justes. Dans ses yeux, elle décerna la fièvre de l'or aggravée par les relents maléfiques laissés par Smaug.

"Je ne vous donnerai ma confiance que lorsque vous m'aurez prouvé que vous en êtes digne." la prévint-il avec un rictus cruel. Mais Aurore refusa de se montrer effrayée. Elle avait la certitude que ce rictus n'était pas naturel chez lui. Elle allait devoir lutter de toutes ses forces pour ramener le véritable Thorin.

"Vous pouvez éprouver ma loyauté autant de fois qu'il vous plaira. Sachez qu'elle vous est toute acquise. Et jamais vous ne la perdrez, même si vous m'envoyiez accomplir une tâche que seul un valar pourrait réussir, même si vous me sacrifier sur le plateau de vos ambitions."

"Vous obéiriez sans discuter et sans savoir, sans me remettre en cause." se méfia Thorin

"J'ai appris à me résigner Mon Seigneur."

"Alors vous êtes faible."

"Ou stratège. il savoir perdre un pion pour gagner une partie. Et je veux gagner votre confiance car sans elle je ne pourrai pas vous aider et aider Erebor."

Dans le regard d'Aurore, il vit de la détermination. Pousser par un vice secret, il redevint méfiant. Sa trop grande dévotion ne pouvait cacher qu'un sombre dessein. Mais au fond de lui quelque chose de plus brut, de plus animal se réveilla: un besoin de domination, de défendre sa position de maître et de la posséder.

Il se détourna d'elle pour refouler ce besoin étrange et inapproprié qui venait de s'éveiller. mais il le sentait déjà enfler, attisé par le désir de récupérer son Arkenstone.

"Suivez-moi." ordonna-t-il sans la regarder

"Attendez!"

Thorin fut obligé de tourner la tête vers elle. Aurore désigna les portes de pierre entrebâillées en face d'eux. La légère hésitation qu'il perçut chez elle disparut.

"Ne voulez-vous pas savoir ce que vos compagnons disent?"

Elle savait que c'était risqué de jouer sur la méfiance naissante de Thorin pour ses compagnons. Mais si cela pouvait servir de levier pour le faire revenir progressivement vers la raison à cause d'un sursaut d'honneur, elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser des méthodes aussi basses et lâches.

"Je ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent votre existence avant que je ne l'ai jugée opportune."

"Mais vous doutez d'eux. Vous les soupçonner d'avoir volé ce qui vous revient. Vous pouvez les écouter et les voir sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent. Erebor désire autant que vous retrouver l'Arkenstone. pour vous aider, elle peut mettre à votre disposition son regard et son ouïe. Vous verrez tout, vous entendrez tout ce qui se dit ou se passe dans la Montagne;"

Thorin revint vers elle, attrapa ses deux bras et la poussa dans un renfoncement sombre du couloir où l'on distinguait à peine quelques marches d'un escalier tournant qui montait et descendait dans les ténèbres souterraines. Soupçonneux, Thorin vérifia qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne sortent de la salle. Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fût aussi de lui. Son corps restait froid et aucun parfum ne se dégageait de sa peau. Il n'entendait même pas un souffle d'air s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle serait la parfaite espionne quand il se serait assuré de sa loyauté. Personne ne pourrait la remarquer. Elle pourrait se révéler être un atout précieux.

" Et comment pourrez-vous les écouter?" demanda-t-il avide en levant les yeux sur son visage sérieux et inexpressif.

"Comme ceci."

Thorin écarquilla les yeux quand il vit son corps se fondre littéralement dans la paroi de pierre, d'abord ses jambes et ses bras, puis son buste et enfin son visage. la paroi redevint lisse. Elle n'était plus là. le Roi sous la Montagne était seul, en proie au doute. Il tendit une main, hésita un instant avant de poser le bout de ses doigts contre la pierre froide. il n'y avait rien. Sa paume caressa la pierre avant qu'il ne recule. Terrifié. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi de telles illusions venaient-elle le torturer? Qui cherchait à l'affaiblir? Était-ce ce maudit magicien qui voulait le mettre à bas par sa sorcellerie? Il tituba de quelques pas en arrière. il devait se méfier de tout e monde, le seul en qui il puisse encore avoir confiance était Bilbon. S'il pouvait discrètement l'appeler, peut-être pourrait-il retrouver rapidement l'Arkenstone? Il s'éloigna du palier.

Mais c'est à cet instant que, du mur juste en face de lui, le visage d'Aurore réapparut. Tandis qu'elle se détachait du mur, Thorin sentit monter en lui des sentiments confus: la peur car il ne la comprenait pas, car elle avait des pouvoirs inouïes, inconnus, car il serait son débiteur, l'excitation car ce pouvoir qu'elle mettait à son service le rendrait tout puissant, le désir...de contrôler le monde autour de lui.

Le visage de chair d'Aurore avait disparu. Elle était redevenue pierre. Thorin parlerait donc à Erebor, s'il ne se trompait pas. Sa présence ou celle d'Aurore lui donnait un étrange sentiment de honte quant à ses pensées antérieures. Ses jambes quittèrent enfin leur gangue de pierre et elle toisa de toute sa hauteur le roi. L'humilité d'Aurore avait disparu et si Erebor avait encore une quelconque affection pour l'héritier de Durin, elle ne se voyait pas dans l'obligation de lui témoigner un respect que Thorin devait reconquérir. Sa froideur et sa majesté le faisaient trembler intérieurement. il n'osait pas croiser son regard fixe et glacial.

"En demandant une tâche aussi indigne à Aurore, vous perdez le peu d'estime que vous veniez de gagner. Espionner ses compagnons...Où est donc ce nain de jadis qui ne réclamait de ses soldats que loyauté et honneur? Où est votre honneur, mon Seigneur?" clama-t-elle. Et de nouveau sa voix résonna dans les hauteurs du couloir. Les compagnons de Thorin ne pouvaient cette fois-ci ne pas l'avoir entendue.

"Je ne servirai pas un lâche après avoir abrité un fou et un assassin, puis un cracheur de feu! Comme si ma ruine n'était pas déjà assez avancée! Si vous ne vous reprenez pas, si vous ne chassez pas l'ombre qui s'étend sur votre esprit, je ne pourrai pas le faire à votre place!" clama-t-elle "Si vous ne le faites pas, personne ne le pourra." (nouvelle référence à trouver. Un indice: on reste dans l'univers de Tolkien et c'est aussi une femme qui prononce ces mots.)

La voix d'Erebor venait d'être remplacée par celle d'Aurore. les portes de la salle de garde s'ouvrirent bruyamment et douze nains armés de la tête aux pieds en jaillirent prêts à affronter l'ennemi qui avait pénétré dans leur forteresse. le seul intrus qu'ils virent était une jeune femme, appartenant indéniablement au peuple des hommes. Bien qu'elle fut vêtue d'une lourde robe grise, ils imaginèrent immédiatement qu'elle s'était introduite ici en cachette pour les voler. Aussi, Aurore fut entourée de douze épées. mais c'est à peine si elle le remarqua. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Rien ne la menaçait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Thorin et elle ne pouvait l'abandonner à la menace qui le guettait.

Aurore tendit la main vers lui malgré le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle s'agenouilla.

"Si vous ne luttez pas...nous sombrerons tous. la guerre est à nos portes. je peux vous aider. je peux vous protéger contre le danger, mais je ne peux pas vous protéger de vous-même. je vous en prie...vous devez vous défendre de la fièvre de l'or. Je vous en conjure... battez-vous! ne laissez pas la défiance et l'avidité vous conduire à votre perte! Mon Seigneur!"

Elle avait crié quand Thorin s'était détourné d'elle.

Les autres nains les regardaient alternativement sans comprendre. Et ils n'osaient pas demander des explications de peur d'encourir la colère de leur roi qui était devenu susceptible quand ils avaient échoué à retrouver l'Arkenstone.

"Pardonnez Erebor. Comme moi, elle ne cherche qu'à vous ramener à la raison. mais nous ne pourrons rien faire si vous ne saisissez pas la main que nous vous tendons."

La jeune femme se tut. Si les plus jeunes nains n'avaient pas saisi de quoi il en retournait, ce n'était pas le cas pour Balin et Dwalin. Alors que la situation semblait bloquée, le vieux conseillé abaissa son arme et s'avança vers elle. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de la silhouette recroquevillée.

" Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire rassurant

Aurore hésita un instant pensant qu'Erebor voudrait se manifester. Mais la Montagne préféra la laisser agir car elle lui reconnaissait un don: Aurore savait mettre en confiance les gens. Sa présence apaisait.

"Je..."

Mais Aurore fut coupée par Thorin qui revint devant elle.

"Baissez-vos armes. Tous!" ordonna-t-il avec un regard appuyé dirigé vers Dwalin qui hésitait.

"Je vais vous dire qui elle est."

Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son ombre la couvre entièrement.

"Voici Erebor qui a choisi de venir à moi pour me consacrer et... me servir."

Thorin regarda chacun de ses compagnons. ll s'en méfiait. Et il avait toutes les bonnes raisons de le faire: l'Arkenstone n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée après une journée de fouille et maintenant il lisait le doute dans leur regard. Mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à se justifier. Il était roi, il ordonnait. Cela devait leur suffire.

Aurore s'était inquiétée du ton qu'il avait pris pour la présenter. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole, mais quelque chose dans le ton de Thorin lui laissait présager que rien de bon ne ressortirait de leur relation.

Tous les regards se portaient sur elle. Elle se releva lentement et dignement. Les nains retinrent leur souffle quand ils la virent. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le souvenir d'avoir vu une femme des hommes aussi imposante. Tout son corps donnait l'impression de diffuser une lumière blanche et mouvante en partie à cause des veines de métal qui courraient sur ses bras et son cou dénudés et de l'argent dont était faite sa longue robe. Elle n'occupait pas l'espace, elle l'habitait et sa simple présence semblait réorganiser le monde. Cependant dans son regard et dans sa posture, on percevait qu'elle n'avait pas la vocation d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle ne regardait que Thorin. Les nains auraient pu prendre cela pour de l'orgueil, mais son regard était aux abois et ils étaient finalement soulagés qu'elle ne le pose pas sur eux. Tant de détresse était insupportable. Sa beauté sobre leur rappelait les statues elfiques de Fondcombe: faite pour se fondre dans le décor. Son silence les rassurait: quelque fut son pouvoir, il n'était pas dans ses intentions d'en abuser sur eux. Soudain Ori hoqueta. Il était le premier à avoir aperçu le trou dans sa poitrine. Et maintenant, pour chacun d'entre eux, elle se limitait à ce vide béant.

"C'est impossible." souffla Balin

"Et pourtant, je vis encore, Maître nain. Si cela ne devait pas vous suffire pour croire votre roi..." ajouta-t-elle avant qu'une gangue de pierre ne recouvre tout son corps sous les cris de surprise de la compagnie.

"Que s'est-il passé?" rugit Dwalin en resserrant sa prise sur sa hache

La compagnie s'était écartée de la statue comme si elle contenait un maléfice. Seul Thorin était resté devant elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons.

"Vous n'avez pas cru. Tout simplement. Alors notre Montagne a dû s'abaisser au rang des saltimbanques pour vous montrer la vérité." répondit-il "Nous aiderez-vous à protéger les richesses de notre peuple, Erebor?"

Pour toute réponse, la statue fit jaillir une longue épée incrustée de joyaux du sol. Puis elle s'agenouilla en la tendant, allongée sur ses paumes ouvertes vers le Roi Sous la Montagne.

"A la demande d'Aurore, je mettrai mes pouvoirs à votre disposition." répondit cette voix caverneuse qui les avait déjà fait sortir.

Thorin sourit avec un air victorieux en prenant l'épée. Il était le seul maître de son royaume. Erebor venait de le prouver publiquement. Et quand l'Arkenstone serait retrouvée, tous s'inclineraient devant lui.

Mais Erebor n'avait pas fini et sa main glacée se referma au dessus de celle de Thorin, coinçant ses doigts dans une gaine de pierre et de métal:

"En échange de quoi, chacun d'entre vous s'engage à ce que mes décisions soient respectées et appliquées."

Elle s'était relevée sans son autorisation et avait parlé en regardant chaque nain.

"Je vous demande de protéger votre foyer si quelque mal devait lui être fait, que ce soit dans la pierre ou dans la chair de ce corps."

Tous les nains s'inclinèrent et jurèrent fidélité à Erebor en kzudhul, frappant leur poitrine de leur point fermé. La Montagne ne pouvait se permettre de donner les pleins pouvoirs à Thorin. Il était trop instable et il le resterait tant que l'Arkenstone ne serait pas de retour. A sa place. Son premier combat était maintenant de redevenir le nain honorable qu'il avait été toutes ses années où il avait été dépossédé.

Les yeux de saphir d'Erebor rencontrèrent ceux du Roi sous la montagne. Et Thorin dut reconnaître que si quelqu'un devait baisser le regard entre eux deux, c'était bien lui.

 **Bon, finalement je trouve la toute fin pas trop mauvaise. Elle sauve les meubles.**

 **Mais mon avis ne vaut pas le vôtre, chers lecteurs. Alors n'oubliez pas que les reviews nourrissent l'imagination de l'auteur.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Merci à Aliena Wyvern qui me rassure quant à ce que j'écris, parce que là j'ai quand même l'impression que c'est un marasme profond. Voici sans plus attendre la suite.**

Chapitre 4

 _Les rois aiment mieux être servis que conseillés_

Antonio de Guevara _El rolo de principes_

Thorin avait emmené Aurore dans la salle du trésor. En chemin, ils avaient rencontré Bilbo. Le petit hobbit s'était incliné en bafouillant. Il avait plu à Aurore. La jeune femme s'était sentie à l'aise avec lui. C'était comme s'il lui rappelait quelqu'un quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu il y avait des années de cela. Elle avait senti un fantôme de souvenir s'agiter sous sa gangue d'oubli. Son esprit avait tenté de le souvenir comme on essaye d'attraper une poussière dans l'eau, mais le souvenir s'était évanoui. Et Aurore avait ressenti une tristesse amère l'envahir. Quoi qu'il ait pu être, ce souvenir avait dû être important dans son ancienne vie.

Aurore avait instinctivement tendu la main vers le visage du hobbit. Bilbo avait eu un geste de recul et elle s'était arrêtée, confuse. Mais Erebor s'était aussi tournée vers le hobbit. Elle l'avait regardé et Bilbo s'était senti mal à l'aise. La pierre qu'il cachait sous ses vêtements s'était mise à chauffer, à chauffer au point qu'elle aurait fini par le brûler. Un sourire de satisfaction était apparue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle avait levé la main pour prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Aurore avait engagé Erebor à ne pas récupérer l'Arkenstone devant Thorin. Elles ignoraient tout de la manière dont il pourrait réagir et il valait mieux pour elles qu'elles gardent cette carte en main. Elles devaient éviter à tout prix que l'héritier de Durin ne touche la pierre sinon elles le perdraient définitivement. Pour l'instant, l'Arkenstone serait en sécurité entre les mains du hobbit.

"Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour les nains d'Erebor, Maître Sacquet."

Bilbo croisa le regard d'Erebor et ne put s'en défaire. Elle l'avait capturé et le regardait d'une manière terrible. Sa voix résonna dans sa tête, puissante et impérieuse:

" _Bienvenue Bilbon de la Comté. Vous avez parcouru un long chemin et prouvé votre valeur. Mais avant la fin de cette histoire, vous serez encore mis à l'épreuve. Cachez l'Arkenstone. Ne laissez pas Thorin s'en emparer._ " (encore un point pour celui ou celle qui trouvera la référence dans cette phrase. C'est super simple. Un indice: je reprends la façon de parler d'un personnage.)

Tremblant, Bilbo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Erebor lui offrit un sourire rassurant qui vivifia le courage du hobbit.

"Vous semblez exténué. Vous plus que quiconque méritez de prendre du repos sans que le chagrin ne vienne vous troubler."

La grande dame s'inclina vers lui et posa ses lèvres froides sur les bouclettes désordonnées qui recouvraient son front sale. Une agréable chaleur parcourut le corps de Bilbo, le soulageant de toutes ses souffrances. Toujours muet, le cambrioleur ne put que s'incliner tandis que la Dame d'Erebor s'éloignait en suivant Thorin.

Ce dernier avait senti un nouveau sentiment l'assaillir et planter ses crocs dans son coeur déjà malmené. Il avait trop souffert lors de la reconquête d'Erebor pour laisser quelqu'un lui reprendre de quelque manière que ce soit. Aurore s'était offerte de le servir. Il n'était pas question que quelqu'un d'autre s'ajoute à leur relation naissante. Son pouvoir ne devait être qu'à lui seul.

Les escaliers étaient descendus dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Aurore gémir, Thorin s'était retourné. la jeune femme s'appuyait contre le mur et cachait son visage entre ses mains. Son corps tremblait.

"Reprenez-vous!" ordonna-t-il sans bouger.

Elle ne répondit pas et se recroquevilla même à l'entente de sa voix dure. Thorin, agacé, s'approcha d'elle et se saisit de son bras sans délicatesse pour la tirer vers l'avant. Mais elle poussa un cri de détresse et le repoussa violemment. Elle semblait ne plus le reconnaître. Elle continua de se débattre jusqu'à s'emparer de son épée et la brandir, dirigée vers sa gorge. Thorin avait dû lever les bras pour tenter de l'approcher mais elle avait maintenu l'arme et l'avait même poussé sur le bord de l'escalier, prête au moindre de ses mouvements à le faire basculer dans le vide. Le Roi sous la Montagne avait vu son regard voilé de peur et d'autre chose. Il avait compris: Aurore n'était pas avec lui. Elle revivait une autre époque...l'époque où sa vie s'était arrêtée.

La meilleure part de lui-même se réveilla alors, prenant le dessus pour un court instant

"Aurore..." appela-til pour tenter de la faire réagir. Sans succès.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire même si la jeune femme pouvait l'embrocher à tout moment. Il devait être rapide.

Thorin respira calmement, les idées plus claires que jamais et l'Arkenstone a des lieues de son esprit. Puis, soudain, il prit son élan, repoussa brusquement la lame et sauta sur la jeune femme, la plaquant au sol. Aurore poussa un rugissement qui n'avait rien d'humain et se débattit avec force, ruant et donnant des coups brutaux. Thorin grimaça en sentant que son corps ne pourrait subir longtemps de tels assauts. C'était comme si un des énormes marteaux de la forge, ceux qui faisaient cinq fois sa taille, le concassait. Aurore n'était qu'une femme, mais son corps abritait maintenant une force incommensurable. Tant bien que mal, il écrasa son corps sous le sien, bloquant progressivement, et ce bien qu'il fût plus petit qu'elle, ses membres avant d'enfermer son visage entre ses mains car elle essayait de le mordre.

"Aurore..calmez-vous! Calmez-vous!"

Mais ses ordres restaient lettre morte. Quoi que fut son souvenir, elle ne pouvait en sortir.

"Erebor! Faites-la revenir!" appela-t-il

Le corps de la jeune femme se changea brusquement en pierre pour l'immobiliser. mais cela ne semblait pas suffire car la gangue minérale se fendillait sous les assauts d'Aurore.

" _Je ne calmerai pas sa peur toute seule. Vous devez prendre vos responsabilités, fils de Durin._ " répondit la Montagne dans un écho.

"Et comment?" cria-t-il tandis que la protection de pierre volait en éclats et qu'Aurore recommençait à se défendre. Elle prit le dessus, inversa leur position, s'empara de l'épée. Elle la brandit et l'abattit sur Thorin.

"Revenez, je vous en prie." cria-til

Tout se figea brusquement. La pointe de la lame perçait légèrement sa peau. Puis, soudain, Thorin entendit la lame tinter contre la pierre. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec rapidité, et son regard ne quittait pas le visage d'Aurore. Il vit son regard s'éclaircir tandis qu'elle papillonna des yeux. Il y eut un temps mort entre eux. Aurore regarda successivement l'épée puis Thorin. puis son visage exprima l'horreur avant qu'elle ne se relève et ne s'éloigne de Thorin.

"Qu'ai-je fait?" chuchotat-elle tandis que le Roi sous la Montagne se relevait à son tour et récupérait son épée qu'il rangea dans son fourreau en vérifiant la sécurité. Elle s'était éloignée de lui et Thorin se sentait de nouveau assailli par la pensée de l'Arkenstone perdue. A nouveau, sa conscience semblait se limiter à cela, l'enfermant lentement à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il devait lutter et il semblait qu'il n'y parvenait que lorsqu'Erebor et Aurore étaient à ses côtés.

Thorin se rapprocha d'elle. Aurore lui tournait le dos et regardait les profondeurs. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine comme si le froid l'atteignait enfin. Il se plaça à ses côtés. Elle continuait de trembler. La lueur de l'or éclairait à demi son visage, rendant son regard océan presque translucide. Dans ses yeux se lisait une horreur incommensurable de ce qu'elle voyait. Thorin refusait de regarder le trésor malgré l'appel de l'or. La terreur qu'il lisait dans le regard de sa compagne maintenait la fièvre de l'or à distance.

"Que s'est-il passé?"

Aurore ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avant de la refermer. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, incapable de parler. Son visage se tordait comme sous l'effet d'un effort puissant qui épuisait ses forces. Pour l'aider, Thorin posa sa main sur son épaule. Il la laissa ainsi longtemps en attendant qu'elle parle, assez longtemps pour que sa peau se réchauffe et donne l'impression à Thorin que cette chaleur provenait naturellement de son corps.

"Le jour...le jour où j'ai été emmenée ici m'est brusquement revenu. Je me souviens des marches qu'on m'a forcée à descendre, de cette salle du trésor qui n'en finissait pas, du silence étouffant. Je ne pouvais même pas crier ou me débattre. je crois que j'avais été droguée...ET puis cette grotte là-bas tout au fond, cette échelle de corde qui tanguait, les cordes d'argent à mes poignets et à mes chevilles, leurs voix qui appelaient quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas et qui pouvait être n'importe quoi et les premières entailles dans mes veines jusqu'au couteau qui avait brillé une dernière fois avant qu'il ne l'abatte...Tout ça me revient." chuchota-t-elle comme absente.

"J'ai revécu ce souvenir et...je vous ai pris pour l'un d'eux. Moi qui avais juré de veiller à votre sécurité...je fais un piètre garde."

Sa voix suintait de peur et d'amertume. C'était la première fois qu'elle semblait humaine. peut-être était-ce cet aspect de sa personnalité qui permettait à Thorin de ne pas perdre totalement pied? Mais il sentait qu'il devait lutter toujours plus, que l'ancien nain qu'il était lors des années d'errance se disolvait petit à petit. Elle était le dernier bouclier qui protégeait sa conscience et paradoxalement il désirait plus que tout qu'elle disparaisse pour oublier le poids de sa confession.

"Je veux que vous portiez quelque chose. Suivez-moi. S'il existe encore, il y a un atelier dans lequel quelque chose vous attend."

Sur ces paroles laconiques qui n'offraient nul réconfort, il poursuivit sa descente de l'escalier. Même si Aurore savait pourquoi cet endroit la terrifiait tant, elle suivit vaillamment le seigneur nain, sans plus rien montrer de sa détresse. Son regard repérait le chemin et toutes les issues possibles. Si elle voulait s'échapper, il lui faudrait contourner d'énormes monticules d'or. Autrefois, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance. mais maintenant, Erebor pourrait toujours l'aider.

Ils suivirent une piste qui zigzaguait entre les monts. Parfois elle disparaissait sous des pièces, des coupes et des bijoux mêlés pêle-mêle. Si Thorin les faisaient tinter sous ses pas, jamais il n'entendait Aurore se mouvoir. Plusieurs fois, il tourna la tête pour savoir si elle continuait de le suivre. Elle était toujours là, derrière lui, portant sur son visage un regard apeuré et méfiant. Il détesta ce regard dès qu'il le vit, il la détestait pour avoir peur de lui et il se détestait de l'effrayer ainsi. Mais c'était un cercle vicieux: plus elle avait peur de lui, plus il la haïssait et plus elle percevait cette haine plus elle avait peur. Une partie de lui, de plus en plus faible à cause de la proximité de l'or empoisonné, aurait voulu mettre fin à ce cercle vicieux. mais une autre, celle qui ne cessait de gagner du terrain malgré sa lutte, connaissait un moyen beaucoup plus radical pour en fini avec ces saletés de sentiments.

Thorin les mena dans une pièce à part éclairée par plusieurs puits de lumière. S'y trouvaient plusieurs antiques étagères de pierre ainsi qu'un établi minéral très long sur lequel on pouvait voir des pierres précieuses finement taillées et des montures de bijoux. Beaucoup d'outils de montage et de sertissage gisaient en désordre comme s'ils avaient été brusquement abandonnés...ce qui avait été le cas quand un grand ver du nord avait décidé de faire d'Erebor son nid. A travers les loupes, tous les bijoux en cours de fabrication brillaient malgré la poussière qui s'était accumulée. Ceux qui étaient en cours semblaient à demi-morts avec leurs montures vides. Aurore n'aima pas cet endroit. Il ressemblait trop à un traquenard. Quelque chose craqua sous ses pas. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir des squelettes calcinés. Seul le clignement de ses paupières montra sa détresse tandis qu'elle sentit la souffrance d'Erebor retourner ses entrailles. Elle observa Thorin. Ce dernier ne sembla pas plus perturbé que cela par les cadavres sans tombeau de ses compatriotes. Il regardait avec une fascination tout à fait écœurante les dernières pièces de joaillerie façonnées par les nains d'Erebor. Il souffla sur l'établie pour dégager la poussière. Cette dernière se souleva en un épais nuage qui vint recouvrir les squelettes.

"Je me demande qui entre nous deux n'a pas de coeur." lui repprocha-t-elle déçue

Mais il ne l'avait pas même entendue.

"Venez observer les merveilles qu'Erebor a produites. On nous commandait les plus belles pièces. les rois venaient jusqu'à nous pour faire sertir leur plus beaux joyaux, comme Thranduill."

Aurore s'approcha à contre-coeur. Elle n'aimait pas voir la mâchoire de Thorin aussi crispée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, peu curieuse. Désapprobateur, Thorin claqua la langue. Pour ne pas le contrarier davantage, elle s'avança et vit un merveilleux collier sur lequel était enchâssée la plus belle pierre qu'elle n'ait jamais vue, certainement plus belle que l'Arkenstone. Son éclat doré lui rappelait avec émotion l'existence du soleil et la chaleur de l'astre du jour caressant sa peau. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ces perceptions s'étaient limitées aux ombres de la montagne. Captivée comme elle l'était par les reflets de la pierre, elle perçut trop tard l'avertissement d'Erebor et ne réagit que lorsqu'elle entendit un clac sonore et qu'elle sentit la perception du métal froid contre sa peau.

"Que m'avez-vous fait?" s'écria-t-elle en tentant de retirer un bracelet d'or massif. Le métal froid la picotait désagréablement jusqu'à devenir une brûlure qui lui fit pousser un gémissement de souffrance. Elle appela Erebor à l'aide mais la montagne ne pouvait pas l'aider.

"Avec ce bracelet, vous êtes mon obligée. Votre loyauté met toute acquise, ainsi que votre volonté que je peux contrôler à ma guise." la renseigna Thorin avec un sourire cruel.

"Vous l'aviez déjà, Thorin-Ecu de chêne. Je vous aurais tout donné sans que vous me le demandiez."

Aurore masquait sa colère naissante. Elle avait eu tort de lui faire confiance, mais l'espoir que tout ne soit pas perdu refusait de disparaître. Et cela la faisait souffrir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le maudire comme le faisait Erebor? Pourquoi son coeur et son âme le lui interdisaient alors qu'ils n'étaient plus les maîtres de sa destinée?

"Personne ne peut faire preuve d'autant d'abnégation. Tôt ou tard, que ce soit volontaire ou non, vous m'auriez trahi. Je préfère vous évitez cette tâche sur votre âme. Maintenant, nous pourrons retrouver l'Arkenstone et vous resterez à mes côtés comme vous le désiriez. De quoi vous plaigniez-vous? je vous accorde la place que vous vouliez et Erebor retrouvera l'Arkenstone. Vous pourrez continuer de vivre pour me voir régner."

"Vous me proposer d'être votre oiseau en cage? Est-ce quelque chose dont vous pensez réellement que je puisse me réjouir?" cracha-t-elle

Thorin fronça les sourcils et Aurore se retrouva contrainte au silence. le bracelet agissait sur sa conscience, mais au fond d'elle, elle pouvait encore exprimer son mécontentement. Cependant, elle se retrouvait à nouveau prisonnière de son corps.

"Vous chanterez quand je vous le permettrai. N'oubliez pas que c'est de moi qu'est tiré votre chair. maintenant, revenez ici!" lui intima-t-il (nouvelle référence à trouver. Indice: ancien testament)

Aurore fut contrainte de s'approcher à nouveau de cet établi maudit. Erebor lui fit cependant comprendre que tout n'était pas perdu et que Thorin venait peut-être d'agir en leur faveur. Aurore fit confiance à Erebor qui avait su la protéger et qui avait agi à sa demande pour faire sortir le roi nain de l'illusion dans laquelle il se perdait. Elle refusait d'émettre des regrets. Ensemble, elles trouveraient une solution.

Thorin prit délicatement le collier qui l'avait distraite. Ce faisant, il lui fit de nouveau admirer.

"De jour comme de nuit, je veux que vous portiez ce collier. Lorsque Thandruill viendra avec son armée, je veux le voir me supplier pour récupérer ce bijou. Je veux qu'il exécute la moindre de mes volontés pour l'obtenir. Vous serez son écrin et sa porteuse. Je vous interdis de le retirer sous aucune condition." lui ordonna-t-il en lui accrochant dans le cou.

Une vasque de métal les refléta tous deux. Aurore refusait de regarder le nain fou, mais une pression sur son esprit l'obligea à plonger son regard dans celui de Thorin. Il avait laissé ses mains sur ses épaules et sa tête parvenait à se poser à côté de la sienne.

"Une fois l'Arkenstone revenue, vous seref une châsse tout à fait décente, même s'il vous faut encore apprendre à vous défendre des approches de toute autre personne que moi."

Il l'obligea à se retourner et prit rudement son menton dans sa main.

" En attendant, vous m'appartenez et vous ne jouirez que de ma seule présence."

Intérieurement, Aurore et Erebor soufflèrent de concert: c'était tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pour agir.

A suivre

 **Alors? Je continue d'avoir quelques doutes quant à cette histoire (en sachant que je viens de faire un faux-raccord par rapport au film: l'arkenstone est censée avir déjà quittée Erebor et la bataille avoir commencé). Il n'y a que vous, lecteurs qui puissent me rassurer.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Encore une fois merci à l'honorable Aliena Wyvern et Syrene-t pour leurs reviews et leur conseil.**

 **Bravo à Syrene-t pour avoir trouvé la référence à Galadriel. Je n'en mettrai pas dans ce chapitre.**

 **Ce chapitre sera essentiellement écrit du point de vue de Thorin.**

 **Une dernière information: je pense que je terminerai cette fiction avant** ** _Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises_** **car je ne saurais pas écrire deux fics en même temps.**

 **Et maintenant bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _ **L'exigence de liberté est une exigence de pouvoir.**_

 **John Dewey**

Thorin et Aurore avaient remonté tous les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle du trône. Ce n'était pas une salle à proprement parler, mais une terrasse au sommet d'une immense colonne de jaspe verte lisse et brillante rehaussée de gravure en or. Aurore suivait Thorin comme son ombre, aussi muette et silencieuse, obligée par le bracelet. Le roi s'assit sur le trône de pierre glaciale. Au dessus de lui, une imposante stalactite veinée d'or pendait, tel une épée de Damoclès. Sans plus se préoccuper d'Aurore, il observa la cavité octogonale dans le dossier du trône. Ses bords étaient recouverts de feuilles d'or et gravé de runes naniques. Il en caressa les contours. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur que son grand-père Thor. Sa chasse serait mobile et il s'assurerait qu'elle demeure toujours à ses côtés.

Thorin préférait penser à Aurore en tant qu'objet. Cela lui évitait la souffrance de lutter pour conserver toute sa raison. Il était tellement plus facile de se laisser aller à écouter la berceuse de la folie, comme un petit enfant effrayé qu'on endort. Et Aurore ne pouvait pas le torturer en l'exhortant à se reprendre. Il ne lui avait pas donner de nouvel ordre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle du trésor et elle ne pouvait pas parler sans son autorisation. Elle était juste là, avec lui, sur l'esplanade du trône, comme une servante attendant le bon vouloir de son maître. Il risqua un regard vers elle, non qu'il en avait peur et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse croire qu'elle avait une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute mais sans être arrogante. Ses cheveux blonds lui faisaient comme une couronne de lumière qui illuminait tout son visage et qui lui donnait une aura de puissance.

Comment avait-il pu la comparer à une servante? Elle ressemblait bien trop à une reine à son goût. Une partie de lui pensa avec regret que c'était ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Mais le visage amer et sombre de la jeune femme qui exprimait ainsi son ire envers sa personne lui inspirait peine et colère. Il voulait qu'elle cesse de le regarder ainsi, comme s'il se trouvait devant Mahal en personne. Il voulait qu'elle se retrouve dans une position de faiblesse, comme lorsqu'elle lui était apparue. Ainsi, il aurait eu le beau rôle: il serait devenu son protecteur et son champion. mais le léger avantage qu'il avait eu sur elle avait disparu quand le bracelet s'était refermé sur son poignet gracile. Il pensait la contrôler, l'enchaîner et maintenir sa position dominante. Jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était autant trompé. Autant elle s'était retrouvée limitée dans ses mouvements et ses actes, autant son esprit qui se manifestait par son regard et l'expression de son visage semblait avoir gagné en indépendance. Son silence qui était à l'origine une contrainte, était devenue sa meilleure arme car il torturait le Roi sous la Montagne. Aurore ignorait que Thorin portait un bracelet identique au sien. Cela était nécessaire s'il voulait pouvoir la contrôler. Le métal lui permettait de transmettre sa volonté, mais en contrepartie, il ressentait aussi chaque fluctuation de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Et il sentait qu'elle luttait avec une férocité qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné.

"Venez devant moi." ordonna-t-il

Aurore s'avança sans un bruit devant le trône, sa robe étincelant dans la lumière naturelle qui baignait la salle du trône, drapant son corps comme une armure fluide tandis que le collier commandé par Thranduill brillait de milles feux. Avec sa peau pâle, elle donnait l'impression de n'être faite que de lumière, comme si elle était une déesse. Il se souvint qu'elle n'avait plus baissé la tête devant lui depuis qu'il lui avait mis ces bijoux semblable sur elle à des fers de prisonnier. Il avait perdu le respect de la jeune femme après celui de la Montagne Solitaire. Cela provoquait chez lui une honte qui vint alimenter son ressentiment envers Aurore. Elle le regardait sans ciller des yeux. Jamais plus elle ne serait impressionnable. Non, elle serait désormais aussi dure que le minerai qui se cachait sous la peau de pêche qu'elle avait revêtu. Dans son regard, il ne lisait ni haine, ni colère juste de la déception comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant qui n'avait pas voulu saisir la seconde chance qui s'était offerte à lui. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

"Assise."

L'ordre venait de claquer comme un fouet dans l'air. Il allait lui faire regretter ce regard.

Aurore obéit sans montrer quoi que ce soit. Mais elle s'assit aux pieds de Thorin de manière à donner l'impression non pas qu'elle se pliait à un ordre mais qu'elle suivait son bon vouloir et que dans sa grande mansuétude, elle accordait une faveur au Roi sous la Montagne. Elle ne le laisserait pas devenir un tyran. Et Thorin avait parfaitement conscience du jeu qu'elle jouait. Il ruminait sa rage. Sa colère l'aveuglait et lui faisait désirer les pires sévices à infliger à la jeune femme. Aurore devinait ce qui traversait son esprit et elle souffrait de voir un être aussi noble et valeureux que Thorin s'avilir de cette manière. Mais elle ne céderait pas devant lui, sinon il ne connaitrait plus de limites.

Thorin lui offrit soudain un sourire qui réveilla chez elle un instinct d'alerte. Sans savoir d'où lui venait cette répulsion, elle comprit ses intentions.

"Distrais-moi." susurra-t-il en se penchant sur elle pour caresser la courbe de sa joue.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tout était implicite et Aurore était profondément déçue. Elle banda toute sa volonté pour résister à l'ordre. Le métal du bracelet se mit à chauffer de plus en plus contre sa peau. Mais elle préférait cette souffrance au déshonneur qui résulterait si elle lui cédait. Son corps tremblait, déchiré qu'il était entre l'obligation d'obéir et sa volonté de résister. Thorin haussa un sourcil, furieux en sentant le métal qui commençait à brûler sa peau:

"Je t'ai donné un ordre." lui rappela-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Quelque chose dans le maléfice du bracelet céda sous sa poussée et celle d'Erebor qui lui venait en aide. Elle se sentit immédiatement plus légère. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène quand elle put ouvrir la bouche de son propre gré.

"Cessez cette folie, Thorin." le réprimanda-t-elle

Elle se releva immédiatement tout en continuant de lutter contre la magie du bracelet qui refluait violemment vers elle. Thorin fut cependant plus rapide et lui agrippa les deux poignets pour l'empêcher de se redresser totalement.

"Toi et Erebor m'appartenez! Je suis le Roi sous la Montagne!" cria-t-il en la secouant sans ménagement

L'écho amplifia sa voix déformée par la colère. Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour déstabiliser la jeune femme.

"Vous nous avez trahies. Nous sommes tout à fait en droit de vous chasser d'ici. Ne nous poussez pas à le faire."

Pour l'avertir, Aurore et Erebor firent trembler la montagne. Une fissure apparut sur le trône et des morceaux de pierre tombèrent des hauteurs, certaines aussi grosse que le buste de Thorin. Aurore l'incendiait du regard, sans s'inquiéter de prendre un morceau de roche sur la tête.

"Erebor avait raison. Votre lignée ne sait apporter que tristesse et désolation. C'est de vôtre faute si votre peuple est mort. C'est à cause de vos ancêtres que j'ignore qui je suis, que j'ai été privée de la vie qui devait être la mienne!"

Aurore ne criait pas. Elle parlait avec fermeté et assurance, certes mais sans élever la voix. Et c'était plus terrible encore car elle restait maîtresse d'elle-même. Tout aspect de faiblesse chez elle avait disparu. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, rien ne la retiendrait.

"Et vous...je vous avais offert le soutien et le pouvoir d'Erebor sans aucune contrepartie car j'avais foi en vous. Mais vous avez préféré la méfiance une fois de plus. Vous pourriez être un grand roi, mais je ne vois qu'un misérable avare. Vous n'êtes pas Roi sous la Montagne, vous ne pourrez jamais l'être si vous persistez dans votre folie!"

Thorin poussa un rugissement effroyable qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et se jeta sur elle, l'épée au poing. Il tenta de lui trancher la gorge mais Aurore attrapa la lame à pleines mains et sans se soucier du sang qui coulait de ses paumes, elle repoussa l'arme et obligea Thorin à la lâcher pour éviter d'avoir le poignet brisé. Mais il n'abandonna pas la lutte pour autant et voulut l'étrangler. Cependant Aurore avait anticipé son mouvement et s'était reculée. Au dernier moment, elle se mit hors de sa portée. Mais elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle était aussi près du bord.

Thorin eut un regard surpris en tombant dans le vide.

"Non!" cria-t-elle en attrapant in extremis la main du Roi

Cette dernière glissait. Aurore sentit sentit sa prise lui échapper peu à peu.

"Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous laissez mourir pour prouver votre supériorité! Faites un effort!" le conjura-t-elle

Thorin attrapa sa deuxième main. Aurore dut se mettre à plat ventre pour ne pas être emportée par le poids du nain mais inévitablement, elle se sentit attirer peu à peu vers le gouffre. Le nain essaya de remonter et de s'agripper au rebord de pierre mais engoncé dans sa cape de fourrure, il ne parvint qu'à retomber dans le vide et le choc fit glisser avec lui Aurore. Leurs regards se croisèrent tandis qu'ils chutaient dans les profondeurs d'Erebor.

 **Roulement de tambour...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite. En attendant chères lectrices, j'attends vos avis. Dites vous que j'ai peiné pour vous poster ce chapitre: ma batterie m'a lâchée quand je recopiais ce chapitre et j'ai dû tout refaire.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aliena Wyvern et de vous autres lecteurs et lectrices qui tomberiez par hasard sur cette fic et qui attendrez la suite avec impatience, je vous dédie ce nouveau chapitre tout chaud**

Chapitre 6

 _L'homme ne peut se dire libre si sa liberté s'appuie sur l'oppression d'autrui._

Juan Carlos Ier

La chute était aveuglante. Ni Thorin, ni Aurore ne parvenaient à voir autre chose que le visage de l'autre. Et ce n'était pas un réconfort. leurs mains retaient cependant unies. Leurs oreilles bourdonnaient à cause de la pression.

"J'apprécierais si vous faisiez quelque chose." réussit à crier Thorin

"Taisez-vous!" lui ordonna sur le même ton Aurore

Elle ferma les yeux. Thorin crut d'abord qu'elle était trop lâche pour voir arriver leur fin qui prenait la forme d'un désert d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses. Mais il vit ses sourcils se froncer. Et son corps se changea brusquement non pas en pierre cette fois-ci mais en or finement ciselé. Sa tresse se défit tandis qu'elle mobilisait tout le pouvoir d'Erebor. le visage du Roi sous la Montagne était fouetté violemment par de fines lanières d'or. Elles entaillaient légèrement sa peau. Mais il avait une préoccupation plus importante que les quelques gouttes de sang qui remontaient vers ses yeux. Aurore poussa un cri de satisfaction et lâcha une de ses mains. la secousse qui s'ensuivit faillit les séparer. Mais l'étreinte de la main de la jeune femme était un étau puissant et résistant. Elle tendit son autre main vers le sol. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide comme si elle venait de se saisir d'un objet invisible. Thorin perçut alors une musique vive. C'était Aurore qui chantait. S'il crut pendant un instant qu'elle était folle, cette pensée disparut quand il vit ce que son chant accomplissait. Oui, accomplissait! Car, des mots d'or jaillit soudainement une forme qu'il ne reconnut que trop. C'était la silhouette d'un énorme dragon tout fait de pièces et d'orfèvrerie. Et cette silhouette se précipitait vers eux dans un déluge doré. Elle les cueillit sur son dos. Le choc fut rude pour Thorin. Aurore, quant à elle se dressa immédiatement sur ses deux pieds et, les yeux toujours fermés, guida la forme à laquelle elle avait donné vie vers le sol.

Thorin pensa qu'ils étaient sauvés. Il regarda ébahi le pantin formé par Aurore frôler les hautes et épaisses colonnes de pierre tandis qu'il descendait progressivement vers le sol de la salle du trésor. Jamais Thorin n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire. Ses compagnons avaient-ils ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude et de liberté absolue lors de leur voyage sur le dos des aigles? C'était merveilleusement grisant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la monture métallique que lui et Aurore chevauchaient se délitait. Pièces, bijoux,armes... tombaient dans une soudaine cascade et la surface sur laquelle ils avaient trouvé appui se réduisait comme une peau de chagrin. Le regard de Thorin revint sur Aurore. Elle ressemblait toujours à une parfaite statue. Seul ses cheveux qui fouettaient les airs lui rappelaient qu'elle était douée de vie. Il la détailla attentivement jusqu'à remarquer un signe qui l'inquiéta. Ses épaules tremblaient d'une manière infime mais qui semblait contaminer le reste de son corps. Bientôt, son pied droit glissa. Si elle se rattrapa, cela la priva d'un instant de sa concentration et créa de ce fait une nouvelle chute d'or. Thorin vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement vite.

"Sautez!" cria Aurore

"Pardon?" s'étonna-t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, alors il fixa son corps figé dans une froide perfection.

"Sautez maintenant! Je ne pourrai pas le maintenir encore très longtemps."

Elle avait parlé avec difficulté car toute son attention et sa volonté étaient concentrées sur un seul objectif: maintenir l'intégrité de leur monture jusqu'à ce que Thorin l'ait quitté. Ce dernier avait compris l'urgence dans la voix de la jeune femme! Tant bien que mal, il se mit debout, se débarrassa de sa couronne avant de retirer son manteau pour s'en faire une protection qui ralentirait sa chute. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune femme. Aussi puissante fut-elle, il ne voyait en cet instant qu'une femme en danger.

"Donnez-moi votre main." cria-t-il

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore là? Sautez bon sang!"

"Pas sans vous."

"Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi!"

" **Si vous sautez, je saute**." lui promit-il

Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu.

"Aurore!" cria-t-il

Elle attrapa brusquement sa main. Et le monde perdit toute logique. Thorin refusait de lâcher la main rassurante alors qu'il se roulait en boule. Cependant, il sentit la prise d'Aurore se défaire et l'abandonner. Il aurait voulu crier mais à cet instant, il heurta brusquement un mont de pièces d'or. L'impact du choc vida ses poumons de leur air. L'or retomba sur lui, l'aidant à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'était profondément enfoncé sous une couche d'or. l'air lui parvenait mais raréfié. Une soudaine peur de se retrouver enseveli l'envahit. Il se dépétra avec difficulté de son manteau. Chaque mouvement l'essoufflait et il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche pour aspirer plus d'air car les pièces étaient immédiatement attirées par sa cavité buccale. Luttant, il parvint à extraire un bras. Sa main libre chercha un appui pour pouvoir s'extirper du trésor qui se refermait sur lui comme la pierre d'un tombeau maudit. Sa paume s'enfonça dans un objet à pointes qui lui meurtrissait douloureusement la chair. Mais Thorin ne s'en soucia pas quand il s'aperçut que cela lui donnait un appui stable. Il appuya même de toutes ses forces et sa tête émergea bientôt à l'air libre. Il inspira de longues goulées d'air frais. Ses idées s'éclaircirent rapidement une fois la peur chassée. Il regarda à ses côtés mais Aurore n'était pas à portée de vue. Il dégagea son torse avant de pouvoir s'extraire de la gaine dorée. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu. Mais il se releva sans plus attendre et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une jeune femme aussi brillante que le soleil. Mahal! Elle lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il l'avait traité comme une esclave. Il chercha longtemps. Avant de discerner à quelques monts de là une silhouette longiligne allongée sur le ventre qui ne donnait pas de signe de vie.

"Aurore!" s'écria-t-il en sentant la peur enflée de nouveau dans son cœur.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit bien son corps se mettre en mouvement. Mais il glissait sans cesse et la distance ne semblait pas diminuer d'un pouce. Aurore restait toujours immobile, affreusement immobile. Elle ne pouvait pas...

Mahal, elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Erebor l'avait recueillie. Elle était immortelle, immuable comme la Montagne Solitaire. Il venait à peine de la rencontrer, elle le dérangeait mais Thorin savait qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour ne pas se perdre définitivement.

 _"Elle était seulement assommée, rien de plus"_ pensait-il pour se rassurer.

Après une dernière pente, il put la voir de plus près. Et un cri primaire, animal jaillit incontrôlé de sa gorge, résonnant jusque dans les hauteurs de la montagne, jusqu'à la salle où la compagnie ruminait, jusque dans l'alcôve dans laquelle Bilbo s'était retiré pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

C'était un cri de souffrance. Une souffrance qui submergeait le grand Roi sous la Montagne car du corps de celle qui tentait à tout prix de le ramener à la lumière, de celle qui pouvait réellement rendre son éclat d'antan à Erebor, de ce corps jaillissait une lance de bronze et d'or.

A...suivre...

 **Non, ne me lancez pas des tomates. je sais que je se suis horrible de couper là,mais vous voyez que j'ai accéléré le rythme de production alors ne me maudissez pas. Maintenant si vous voulez exprimer votre indignation, n'hésitez pas: les reviews sont faites pour ça.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Merci pour tes tomates, Aliena Wyvern, j'ai pu faire une super pizza^^. Ce coup-ci tu peux m'envoyer la mozza stp?^^**

 **On est à moitié de la fic et Thorin a décidé de se retirer le balai qu'il avait dans le fondement. Alors je sais, il ne la connais que depuis quelques heures, mais on ne me hurle pas dessus. Moi-même je n'avais pas prévu ce qui va arriver maintenant. Sachez que les auteurs sont les jouets de leur imagination et cette dernière est rarement logique, même si j'ai travaillé le texte de manière à ce que cela ne choque pas vos petits yeux d'innocents.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7

 _Que l'importance soit dans ton regard, non dans la chose regardée!_

André Gide

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" s'écria Ori

Toute la compagnie avait bondi sur ses pieds quand ils avaient entendu l'horrible cri qui ressemblait bien trop à celui d'une bête hurlant à la mort et donc potentiellement dangereuse.

"Ca venait de la salle du trône." remarqua Dwalin qui s'était emparé de ses deux haches.

Chacun des nains présents avait lui aussi eu le réflexe de se saisir d'une arme. Epées, haches, masses d'armes et lance-pierre étaient maintenant dirigés vers la porte de la salle car on pouvait entendre distinctement un bruit de course se diriger vers le lieu où ils étaient assemblés. Quel nouveau fléau avait pu se terrer à Erebor?

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sous la poussée...du hobbit. Essouflé, Bilbo évita de peu la pierre envoyée par Ori. les nains baissèrent les armes devant leur ami cambrioleur. Bilbo se pencha et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour retrouver son souffle. Balin comprit tout de suite que quelque chose de grave avait dû avoir lieu. Erebor et Thorin étaient les seuls absents. Il déduisit facilement que cela les concernait. Sin vieux coeur de nain se serra. Thorin n'était plus lui même depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Et s'il avait commis l'impardonnable et qu'Erebor, excédée, avait décidé de le châtier? Le conseiller à la barbe blanche et au capuchon rouge s'approcha du cambrioleur.

"Que se passe-t-il Bilbo?" lui demanda-t-il

Il sentit que, comme lui, toute la compagnie retenait son souffle.

"Thorin...Dame Erebor...près du trône...dispute...sont tombés tous les deux." réussit-il à prononcer.

Le choc de cette nouvelle les laissa quelques instants sans voix et tétanisés. Balin chercha du regard Kili et Fili, les neveux de Thorin. Deux paires de yeux fixaient le hobbit avec un effroi grandissant au fur et à mesure que cette nouvelle prenait du sens dans leur esprit. Dwalin fut le premier à réagir et à mettre en place un plan de secours:

"On a entendu crier. Ca peut être Thorin ou Erebor. Ils sont peut-être blessés. Dans ce cas, on a besoin de remêdes."

"Je m'en charge tout de suite. ori et Bofur vont m'aider. Nous serons plus rapides à trois." déclara Oin le médecin du groupe.

"Bien, les autres avec moi." ordonna Dwalin "Prenez de quoi faire deux brancards."

Fili et Kili dont l'espoir avait été ravivé par Dwalin furent les premiers à réagir et à prendre ce dont ils auraient besoin pour aider les blessés.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans la salle du trésor, Thorin était accroupi aux côtés d'Aurore et pressait sa mai, ravagé qu'il était par un chagrin immense alimenté par toutes les souffrances qu'il avait tu des années durant. Dès qu'il avait touché la jeune femme, son corps était redevenu de chair. Elle avait semblé brisée comme une poupée de porcelaine qu'on aurait laissé tomber. Il caressa ses beaux cheveux blonds. Qu'ils étaient doux...Hélas la lumière de sa lignée s'était éteinte. Et tout était de sa faute. cette pensée lui arracha un nouveau gémissement de souffrance. Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide coulait sur ses joues. certainement du sang. il n'en avait cure. Machinalement, il l'essuya d'un revers de la main. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit sur sa peau des gouttes translucides! Il pleurait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas versé de larmes qu'il ne pouvait dire à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré. Il avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait faire du bien. Avec précaution, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Puis il tourna son visage vers le sien. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés mais sa beauté n'était en rien altérée.

"Hélas, Aurore, pourquoi es-tu si belle encore? **Dois-je penser que la mort non substantielle est amoureuse?** Pourquoi ai-je été aveugle? Tu étais la seule qui pouvait chasser la nuit dans laquelle je me complaisais. Et sot que j'ai été, j'ai crains d'être ébloui et j'ai préféré me complaire dans les ténèbres causant ta perte."

Il avait chuchoté, comme si elle dormait et qu'il craignait de la réveiller. Puis, mu par un instinct secret qu'il avait refoulé mais qui le hantait depuis qu'il l'avait vue, Thorin posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se sentit apaisé. Sa colère, sa folie, son obsession, tout cela était repoussé à la lisière de sa conscience par ce contact. Mais il savait qu'elles reviendraient en force dès qu'il se séparerait d'elle, dès que ce souffle chaud qui caressait ses lèvres s'éteindrait.

Son esprit cessa soudainement de tourner...ce...souffle...chaud?

A ce moment, il entendit ses compagnons crier son nom. Ils étaient à leur recherche et il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

"Par ici!" cria-t-il

Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi mais elle était en vie. Elle vivait par Mahal! Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

"Aurore!" l'appela-t-il "Aurore, reste avec moi."

Et soudain, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda d'abord Thorin. Puis elle voulut faire un geste vers lui avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose entravait ses mouvement.

"Ne bouge surtout pas, Aurore. On va te retirer ça." la rassura Thorin en caressant son front pour l'apaiser.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai?" demanda-t-elle faiblement en papillonnant des yeux

"Aurore...Aurore, ne t'endors pas. Reste avec moi. Tu as...tu as une lance en travers du corps. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux encore être en vie."

"Parce que je n'ai ni coeur, ni vie. Je suis morte, Thorin. Je n'existe plus."

Le poids de sa déclaration retomba sur les épaules du Roi sous la Montagne, comme une chape de plomb. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela? Bien sûr qu'elle était morte. Elle s'en était souvenue avant qu'il ne l'avilisse. Comment avait-il pu être si cruel? Son coeur se serra douloureusement. Elle le ramenait à la triste réalité quand l'espoir et l'amour venaient de s'enraciner dans son coeur.

"Il faut que vous me lâchiez, Mon Seigneur." chuchota-t-elle tandis que son regard se portait sur leurs mains jointes. La sienne disparaissait dans la patte d'ours du nain.

A côté d'eux, Fili et Kili venaient de poser le brancard. Balin tentait d'ausculter Thorin mais ce dernier se dégagea vivement.

"Occupez-vous d'abord d'elle." ordonna t-il

"Nori, Dori, stabilisez la lance. Oin, Bombur, prenez ses épaules. Bifur avec moi. On prend ses jambes puis on met le tout de côté. La lance doit bouger en même temps. On va la retirer, M'dame, tenez bon."

Dwalin était efficace et rassurant en situation de crise. Il savait gérer les évacuations d'urgence sur les champs de bataille. Aurore sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. En chacun d'eux. Seul Thorin restait paralysé de peur de perdre ce qu'il venait à peine de trouver. Aurore le regarda avec douceur. Il y avait peur-être quelque espoir de le sauver. Et si elle devait devenir cet espoir, elle n'allait pas sans plaindre. Même si c'était cruel d'encourager quelque chose d'irréalisable: sans l'Arkenstone, elle n'était rien qu'un pantin sans volonté, sans coeur. Avec l'Arkenstone, Thorin ne serait plus qu'un fou égoïste fermé à tout ce qui ne serait pas cette pierre.

"Il faut que tu la lâches Thorin." lui demanda Balin qui, décidément, n'en revenait pas de voir une telle lueur dans les yeux de son roi. La folie semblait l'avoir quitté, remplacée par quelque chose de plus prometteur. Mais ils devaient faire vite, sinon ils perdraient Erebor et Thorin.

Mais le Roi sous la Montagne refusait de lâcher sa main.

"Je reste avec toi. Toujours." souffla-t-il

Sur ces lèvres, il lut un "je sais". Puis elle tourna la tête vers les secouristes.

"Maîtres nains...soyez rapide. Tirez vite à mon signal." leur ordonna t-elle

Et malgré la faiblesse de sa voix, on percevait incontestablement sa fermeté.

Comme un seul homme, tous les nains mirent sur le côté Aurore et la lance. Son sang épais et foncé commença d'abord à gouter sur l'or avant de couler avec régularité, à la plus grande horreur de Thorin.

"Aurore..."

"Maintenant !" réussit-elle à crier

Dori tira brusquement la lance, Aurore hurla de douleur quand les arrêtes de métal s'accrochèrent à sa chair. Elle lâcha la main de Thorin. dans un éclair aveuglant, elle fut dissimulée à la vue de tous.

Quand ils purent voir de nouveau, la jeune femme s'était changée en statue. Thorin s'attendit à ce qu'elle bouge mais elle restait figée. Il remarqua l'apparation d'éclats de rubis autour des contours du trou dans sa poitrine. Tous étaient immobiles.

Avaient-ils perdu leur plus grand espoir à tout jamais?

"Qu'avez-vous fait mon oncle?" hurla Fili, fou de rage. Plus que les autres, il avait cru qu'avoir Erebor à leur côté leur éviterait la guerre. Maintenant, tout espoir était perdu. Il ne savait même pas si cela valait le coup de se battre pour un royaume qui allait forcément péricliter.

Le nain aux moustaches blondes tressées se dirigea d'un pas vif vers un Roi de la Montagne prostré. Il fut arrêté par la main de Dwalin.

"Laisse-le mon gars...regarde-le: c'est lui qui souffre le plus. Et pas parce que c'est Erebor qui s'en est allée." lui montra le nain tatoué d'une voix encore plus bourrue que d'habitude.

Thorin n'avait pas entendu son neveu crier. Les nains n'ont pas un coeur qui s'émeut facilement mais quand c'est le cas, bien souvent c'est parce qu'ils ont trouvé leur Autre. Un nain peut mettre des années à trouver son âme soeur et certains passent leur vie seul au milieu de leur peuple. Quand un nain a la chance de trouver son autre, il peut le savoir immédiatement comme il peut rester sourd aux cris de son coeur. c'est ce qu'avait voulu faire Thorin, l'orgueilleux, oubliant qu'il est une chose qui un jour ou l'autre met un terme à tout espoir et ne laisse plus que des regrets: la mort. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu la chance de trouver le plus rare des trésors, mais son orgueil, sa folie l'obligeaient à l'enterrer de nouveau.

"Erebor! Erebor!" cria-t-il soudainement "Sauvez-la, je vous en prie. Sauvez-la et je vous donnerai l'Arkenstone."

Les nains restèrent silencieux, attendant un signe, n'importe quoi. Un à un, ils se recueillirent devant la statue de cette femme qui, a n'en pas douté, avait beaucoup fait pour eux et aurait fait plus encore si elle avait vécu. Si Aurore avait sorti Thorin de ses ténèbres, celui-ci s'en voulait désormais d'avoir assombri la courte existence de la jeune femme.

Mais soudain, un craquement sonore retentit dans la salle du trésor.

"Debout, debout vous tous. n'entendez-vous pas les tambours de guerre. l'heure n'est pas aux larmes mais aux lames tirées avec celles des autres peuples. A vous de choisir si cela sera en bien ou en mal!" ordonna Erebor en se relevant.

Le sol sous ses pas tremblait;

Tous les nains obéirent avec rapidité. Seul Thorin restait agenouillé. Il leva la tête vers Erebor.

"Qu'en est-il d'Aurore?" demanda-t-il presque avec timidité

Erebor ne daigna pas tourner la tête pour le regarder.

"Rejoignez-moi sur les remparts quand la lune sera haute. Vous aurez vos réponses. Qu'elles vous satisfassent ou non, cela ne sera pas de mon ressort, Thorin fils de Thrain fils de Thor, Roi sous la Montagne."

Sans plus se soucier de lui, elle s'éloigna d'un pas souple, nullement gênée par l'instabilité du sol sous ses pieds.

Thorin regarda les autres s'éloigner tandis qu' Erebor repartait vers les étages supérieurs grâce à un escalier de pierre qui jaillissait sous ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Ses mots venaient de distiller dans son coeur le poison du doute. Regrettait-il ou non d'avoir posé son regard sur un être qui ne pourrait jamais être à lui? N'aurait-il pas fallu se contenter de l'Arkenstone?

Au milieu de ses doutes et de ses fantasmes malsains une dernière question parvint à émerger de sa conscience: pourquoi Aurore avait-elle fait tout ça?

A Suivre...

 **Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices**

 **Cela aura été un vrai parcours du combattant pour poster ce chapitre. J'essayerai d'écrire la suite aussi vite que possible, mais j'ai un dessin en cours que je dois finir et mon ordinateur a besoin d'être réglé...donc, je serai peut-être moins rapide pour la publication du prochain chapitre. Mais ça vous laisse tout plein de temps pour mettre des reviews et me dire que je vous manque :)**

 **A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Merci** **Syrene-T pour ta remarque sur le chap 6, c'est modifié.**

 **Encore et toujours merci à Aliena Wyvern et Syrene-t. Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Qui a trouvé la référence à Titanic dans le chapitre 6 au fait?^^**

 **Chapitre consacrée à Erebor et Aurore.**

Chapitre 8

 _"Les histoires vraisemblables ne méritent plus d'être racontées."_

Léon Bloy, écrivain français

La lune haute et pleine illuminait la montagne et les campements qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. Sur l'une des plus hautes corniches, Erebor observait dans le plus parfait silence les restes de l'incendie de Lacville et les réfugiés qui se trouvaient dans les ruines de Dale. Il neigeait de nouveau.

Immobile, Erebor ne montrait pas le moindre signe de tristesse ou de pitié. Aurore seule en était capable.

L'air était rempli de souffrance mais aussi de colère contre les nains. C'était là le parfait terreau pour qu'éclate une guerre. La Montagne savait qu'elle était inévitable. D'autant plus que, par ses racines qui s'enfonçaient loin dans Arda, elle savait que quelque chose de sombre s'était réveillé. Des armées labouraient les entrailles de ses soeurs pour se diriger ici. Elle sentit Aurore s'inquiéter de cela. Erebor était toujours étonnée de l'empathie dont faisait preuve la jeune femme, alors même qu'elle n'avait plus à se soucier de l'avenir des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Sous son insistance, Erebor lui promit qu'elle mettrait Thorin au courant. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers la lignée de Durin. Elle en voulait à Thor de ne pas avoir su vaincre sa cupidité. Depuis la nuit des temps, les nains et les montagnes avaient vécu ensemble, comme des mères avec leurs enfants. Elles veillent sur eux, mais elles ne peuvent pas les empêcher de suivre leur propre chemin, même si ce dernier doit les conduire à leur perte. Certaines de ses soeurs retiennent au plus profond d'elles-mêmes les démons de Morgoth. Comme elles l'ont promis aux Valars, elles veillent à la sécurité d'Arda. Mais si les prisons des Balrog sont brisées, les montagnes ne peuvent rien faire. Erebor n'avait jamais été la gardienne d'un Balrog mais cela n'avait pas empêché les nains de causer leur propre perte. Comment était-elle censé les protéger si ces derniers lui enlevaient son organe vital ?

La Montagne s'approcha du rebord de la corniche et regarda le ciel qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au travers des yeux humains. Paradoxalement, il paraissait plus proche alors qu'elle était un être minuscule au regard de son immensité. Cela sembla rappeler des souvenirs à Aurore. la conscience de cette dernière s'agitait dans des tentatives de retrouver qui elle avait été. Erebor n'avait jamais ressenti que deux sentiments, et pas les plus agréables: la colère et la pitié. les deux s'incarnaient dans les présences de Thorin et d'Aurore. Thorin en lui-même n'était rien, c'était à sa lignée qu'elle en voulait. Elle ne lui aurait accordé aucune importance s'il n'y avait pas eu Aurore. Erebor avait absorbé tous ses souvenirs, lui sauvant la vie. Elle veillait précieusement dessus en attendant qu'Aurore soit un jour assez forte pour les récupérer, ce qui avait de fortes chances de ne jamais se réaliser. La Montagne savait tout d'elle et jamais elle ne s'était autant passionnée pour une vie mortelle. Parfois lui prenait l'envie de lui rendre ses souvenirs. Mais le choc serait trop grand et l'esprit de la jeune femme risquait de se briser définitivement sous l'afflux de trop nombreux souvenirs. Et alors, elle ne pourrait jamais trouver la paix.

Cependant une seule information pourrait apaiser l'âme en peine qu'elle abritait.

"Ton nom était **Marianne**." lui révéla-t-elle

Aurore fut silencieuse quelques instants avant qu'une multitude de questions n'assaillent Erebor. Cette dernière choisit de ne répondre qu'à une seule autre.

"Marianne de Dale, soeur de Girion, Seigneur de Dale."

Le silence d'Aurore fut plus bruyant que les remous provoqués par son esprit. Erebor la laissa en paix. Si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa précédente vie, elle savait que Dale avait été réduites en cendres par Smaug. Aurore se sentit coupable.

"Laisse le passé où il est. Ton sacrifice n'a pas pu empêcher Smaug de m'occuper, ni de venir ici. Et il n'aurait jamais pu l'empêcher. Seul l'Arkenstone m'aurait rendu assez forte pour protéger les nains. Tu n'es plus Marianne la sacrifiée, tu es Aurore le joyau de la lignée de Durin."

Erebor avait mis autant de douceur que pouvait le faire une montagne dans ses paroles. Elle fut envahie par un sentiment chaud et doux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Aurore lui expliqua en un seul mot:

"Merci."

 **Petit chapitre que je jugeais nécessaire pour en savoir plus sur Aurore/ Marianne. Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai choisi de lui donner en premier prénom "Marianne" ^^. Vos impressions?**


	10. Chapter 9

Dessin terminé et ordinateur réglé (j'ai juste perdu toutes mes musiques et mes images...heureusement que j'écris mes fics sur papier!), je poste la suite. Ce chapitre sera en deux parties. Merci à mes deux lectrices: Aliena Wyvern et Syren-t.

 **Chapitre 9**

 **partie I**

 _We've got to live, no matter_ _how many skies have fallen._ ( Nous devons vivre, peu importe combien de cieux tomberont.) D.H. Lawrence _Lady Chatterley's lover_

Thorin restait dans l'ombre. Son regard portait sur les campements. Les elfes étaient arrivés depuis deux jours, conduits par Thranduill. Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec le souverain sylvestre l'emplissait toujours d'une colère sourde. Mais il aurait sa revanche car Erebor se tiendrait à ses côtés quand le roi des elfes viendrait réclamer sa part d'un trésor sur lequel il n'avait aucun droit. Oh oui! Thranduill souffrirait de voir ses pierres étinceler autour du cou d'Erebor, comme lui-même avait souffert en voyant les elfes abandonner son peuple à la fournaise de Smaug. Cependant ses pensées ne le réconfortaient pas autant qu'elles l'auraient dû, car l'Arkenstone avait été volée, cela il en était sûr, mais il ne savait pas par quel membre de sa compagnie. Et puis il y avait maintenant Aurore.

L'image de la lance sortant de son corps revint hanté son esprit fiévreux tandis que ses oreilles s'emplissaient à nouveau de son cri de souffrance. Erebor avait pris sa place. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Une des dernières phrases qu'elle avait prononcées tournait en boucle dans ses pensées.

" _Parce que je n'ai ni coeur, ni vie. Je suis morte, Thorin."_

Depuis la venue de Smaug, il s'était résigné à n'avoir qu'une vie solitaire de dur labeur où les bonheurs seraient rares. Bien sûr, Kili et Fili étaient rentrés dans sa vie et avaient réchauffé son coeur glacé par les chagrins et les deuils. Ses neveux étaient comme ses fils. Il leur avait appris à se comporter en bons princes, à être fiers de leurs origines. Il les aimait comme un père. Jusqu'ici, se rendit-il compte, sa vie avait été simple. Tout lui semblait lui échapper depuis qu'ils avaient repris Erebor. Son esprit était tiraillé au point de non retour. Aurore n'était peut-être qu'une chimère? Ce qui expliquerait sa perte de repère? Mais dans ce cas, comment justifié que Balin, Dwalin...puissent la voir et lui parler?

 _"Je suis morte, Thorin_."

Cette phrase était un leitmotiv dans ses pensées. Elle résonnait comme un avertissement,comme si elle voulait étouffer dans l'oeuf tout changement dans leur relation. Il le comprenait bien, mais cela le faisait déjà souffrir. Comme si son seul espoir d'un avenir meilleur s'était envolé avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en saisir. N'était-elle pas cruelle de lui avoir fait miroiter ce qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais? Que lui restait-il maintenant, mis à part le désir de l'Arkenstone, pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant le poids de la réalité?

Il détestait être assailli par autant d'interrogations. Il fit craquer ses doigts avant de refermer le poing. Il aimait encore moins rester inactif. Ses compagnons étaient tous aux forges ou à armurerie pour préparer leur armure. Il aurait voulu les retrouver et se dire qu'ils avaient encore une quête à mener. Car, si l'on mettait la disparition de l'Arkenstone de côté, cette quête était achevée. Mais cela ne le réjouissait pas.

Un bruit de pas résonna derrière lui. Thorin se retourna.

Erebor était retournée à l'intérieur après sa conversation silencieuse avec Aurore. Il lui fallait maintenant retrouver le hobbit. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui pour sauver la lignée de Durin.

Elle glissait plus qu'elle ne marchait, traversant les murs d'antiques pièces oubliées dont les sols étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière, semblable à un spectre.

Elle retrouva Bilbon à l'écart de la compagnie, dans un coin reculé de la Montagne, assis sur un morceau de colonne. Son nez se plissait sans cesse et il ne cessait de faire tourner ses lèvres dans une moue comique.

"Vous êtes préoccupé Bilbon de la Comté." remarqua-t-elle

Bilbon ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Aussitôt, il se mit sur ses pieds et s'inclina. Erebor le fit se relever d'une pression de sa main froide sous son menton.

"Vous m'avez amené quelque chose n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, Ma Dame."

"Montrez-la moi." ordonna-t-elle

Bilbon sortit avec douceur la pierre qu'il cachait dans sa poche. il écarta les pans du mouchoir dans lequel il l'avait enveloppé et la tendit vers l'incarnation de la montagne. Impassible, Erebor contempla son coeur contenu dans un si pauvre écrin. Elle tendit la main vers la magnifique pierre aux reflets d'univers. Bilbon fut surpris qu'elle rabatte les pans du mouchoir dessus. Une fois la lumière de la pierre estompée, Erebor sembla plus grise et plus inerte qu'auparavant. Puis elle fit quelque chose qui prit de court le hobbit: elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Elle posa ses deux mains froides sur celle de Bilbon et le regarda dans les yeux. Bilbon était intimidé et mal à l'aise d'être scruté par deux saphirs au fond desquels il discernait une lueur qui semblait provenir du fond des âges.

"Vous avez dû remarquer que Thorin Écu de chêne n'était plus le même depuis qu'il cherche cette pierre. Je m'en vais le mettre à l'épreuve. pour cela j'ai besoin que vous me suiviez avec l'Arkenstone tout en restant caché. Smaug ne vous a pas surnommé _voleur parmi les ombres_ en vain."

"Que devrai-je faire?"

"Thorin devra choisir ce soir entre sauver sa lignée ou l'Arkenstone. Si Thorin choisit cette dernière, vous devrez quittez la montagne avec mon coeur."

Bilbon acquiesça car il savait que la pierre Arcane détruirait son ami.

"Que se passera-t-il si vous pouvez récupérer l'Arkenstone? Qu'arrivera-t-il à Thorin?"

"Toute cette déplaisante histoire sera achevée, Maître Hobbit. Je quitterai ce corps définitivement et je pourrai de nouveau accueillir le peuple de Durin. Quant à Thorin, il sera Roi sous la Montagne, guéri de sa folie."

Bilbo se dandina légèrement mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Erebor n'avait pas parlé de cette jeune femme dont ces compagnons parlaient tout à l'heure.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?" lui demanda-t-elle

"Les autres...les autres ont évoqué un autre nom...Aurore...Si j'ai bien compris, vous partagez le même corps. Que lui arrivera-t-il?"

"Si l'Arkenstone m'est rendu, son esprit sera libéré et elle quittera ce monde."

"Qu'elle était son rôle?"

"Elle est l'instigatrice de tout cela. C'est elle qui a intercédé en faveur de Thorin."

"Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela?"

Erebor sourit devant la volonté de comprendre du petit être devant elle.

"Quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle l'a poussée à protéger Thorin dès qu'elle l'a vue."

"Quand vous dîtes quelque chose..."

"Aurore n'a jamais compris qu'elle était l'Autre du Roi sous la Montagne."

Le Hobbit écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Est-ce possible qu'un nain puisse aimer quelqu'un d'une autre race?"

"Ce n'est pas fréquent. Aussi gardez cela pour vous. Des heures difficiles les attendent tous les deux. Thorin va cruellement souffrir. Il aura besoin d'un ami tel que vous pour ne pas se perdre."

"Ne pouvez-vous pas cacher cette pierre et continuez de vivre dans ce corps pour lui épargner cela?" supplia le Hobbit

"Vous êtes un ami fidèle et dévoué, Bilbon Sacquet. Je ne peux malheureusement accéder à votre requête. L'Arkenstone doit retrouver sa place pour protéger le peuple des nains. Thori est Roi sous la Montagne. Son devoir est de protéger les siens. Et cela passe avant tout le reste."

"N'a-t-il pas assez souffert?"

Bilbon était peiné des souffrances qui attendaient son ami.

Erebor posa ses lèvres sur son front. Le cambrioleur ferma les yeux pour refouler le chagrin.

"Je suis désolée." souffla la Montagne en se redressant et en tournant le dos au hobbit.

Bilbon regarda le sol en refoulant ses larmes. Ils allaient sauver Thorin et certainement de nombreuses vies. Mais le prix à payer était terriblement lourd

 **Peiner:** sens ancien français: souffrir profondément.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour**

 **Je reviens sur cette fic que j'avais honteusement abandonnée. Mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration et plus de temps à lui consacrer. Si vous en reprenez la lecture après la publication de ce nouveau chapitre, franchement chapeau.**

 **Je ne vous ferai pas attendre trop longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai retravaillé le plan de cette histoire et je suis décidé à la terminer. Le rythme de publication devrait être normalement d'un chapitre chaque semaine, comme pour mes deux autres histoires. Voilà pour l'annonce. Tout de suite la suite.**

 **Chapitre IX**

 **partie II**

Thorin s'était retourné quand il avait entendu des pas légers derrière lui. De l'ombre de la galerie sortit Erebor. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant à regarder son visage de pierre s'avancer sous la lumière de la lune pleine, lui rappelant à quel point tout cela n'était pas normal. La robe de mithril, d'argent et de diamants scintillants la nimbait d'une aura froide et repoussante. _Comme une morte qu'on aurait arraché à son tombeau._

Erebor ne le regarda pas même une seconde avant de s'avancer vers les créneaux qui avaient résisté à l'attaque de Smaug. Elle caressa la pierre noircie comme une mère caresserait la joue de son enfant endormi. Thorin était au-delà d'un état de malaise. Il aurait voulu exiger de voir Aurore mais quelque chose dans Erebor le contraignait au silence.

Le regard de la Montagne se porta de nouveau sur les campements qui semblaient plus proches à cette hauteur. La guerre s'avançait vers elle et cela la laissait désespérément vide de sentiments: elle n'avait personne à protéger. Elle n'avait pas de coeur qui puisse s'émouvoir de toute cette souffrance à venir. Sans regarder celui qui se prétendait Roi sous la Montagne, elle décida que son silence avait assez duré.

"Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été surprise que vous déceviez Aurore comme votre grand-père m'avait lui-même déçue ? Le sang ne saurait mentir."

Erebor se retourna lentement avec une majesté que personne sur Arda ne saurait égaler. Thorin comprit qu'il n'était qu'un fantoche à côté d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas eu un esprit supérieur aux contingences des mortels, elle aurait elle-même gouverné le peuple des nains avec rigueur et sagesse, dépourvue de tout sentiment qui aurait faussé son jugement. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais sa langue semblait s'être changée en plomb. Elle le regarda avec un regard froid et dérangeant, comme s'il n'existait pas, comme s'il n'était qu'un cas dont elle se serait désintéressée aussitôt après l'avoir jugé. Ce qui devait certainement être le cas. Cette pensée envahit tout l'esprit de Thorin. Il sentit des douleurs dans son bras. En le regardant discrètement, il vit que ses muscles crispés étaient parcourus de tremblements qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer. Il avait peur.

Erebor l'avait jugé. Il avait perdu sa seule alliée et il n'avait pas l'Arkenstone pour changer la donne.

Erebor continuait de le fixer d'un air impassible.

Les minutes défilèrent. Thorin était figé sous le regard sépulcrale qu'Erebor posait sur lui. Bilbo lui avait raconté que Smaug se vantait d'être la mort. Le dragon n'avait pas le potentiel de terreur qu'avait l'incarnation de la montagne immobile et c'était ce genre de terreur froide et muette qui enveloppaient les vivants quand sonnait leur dernière heure. Un engourdissement glacé avait gagné tout le corps du valeureux Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

"Je devrai vous laissez mourir, Thorin, fils de Thrain. Et cela serait plus que vous ne méritez...une fin digne de ce nom pour un fou empli d'orgueil. Mais vous avez prié pour la vie d'Aurore, comme elle avait prié pour la vôtre..."

Erebor se tut de nouveau, sans quitter des yeux Thorin. Il lui sembla qu'il pouvait de nouveau parler.

"Elle est de ceux qui méritaient de vivre." souffla-t-il

Sa réponse ne produisit aucun effet sur la montagne.

"Beaucoup de morts mériteraient de vivre quand beaucoup de vivants mériteraient la mort. Pour autant pouvez-vous vous soustraire à la mort et décider du sort de chacun ? Non. Leur sort est hors de votre portée. la seule chose que vous puissiez faire pour elle, c'est de vous montrer à la hauteur de son sacrifice. Pour cela, vous allez devoir faire un choix."

Thorin ne s'étonna pas de cette proposition. Il l'attendait:

"Aurore contre l'Arkenstone."

Mais il s'était trompé.

"Vous contre l'Arkenstone." rectifia Erebor "Si je récupère mon coeur, vous et votre lignée vivrez et prospérerez, votre royaume sera florissant et plus jamais un membre de votre lignée ne sera atteint par la fièvre de l'or."

"Cela semble trop simple. Pourquoi nous offrir une compensation de cette taille pour..."

Thorin se tut, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Son visage s'assombrit davantage. _Devait-on vraiment lui demander ça ?_ Erebor sembla lire dans ses pensées et acquiesça sans montrer de regret ou de pitié.

Thorin se tut et se perdit dans ses pensées. L'Arkenstone était son héritage, tout ce qui lui restait de son père et de son grand-père. Mais il se souvenait d'avoir vu ce dernier se consumer dans cette folie qui occultait tout le reste, son peuple, sa famille, sa femme...Il en avait ressenti les prémices et les ténèbres qu'elle annonçait. Aurore en avait chassé difficilement les vapeurs un instant et lui avait rappelé tous les malheurs que sa possession avait engendré. _Mais si Aurore disparaissait et que l'Arkenstone revenait_...Erebor lui avait dit que la folie ne s'attacherait plus à ses pas ni à ceux de ses héritiers si le coeur de la Montagne lui était rendu, _mais si son Autre disparaissait que lui resterait-il ?_

"Laissez-moi lui parler." demanda-t-il

Et il y avait une telle once d'humilité dans sa voix qu'Erebor ne put que céder à sa requête. Elle tendit sa main glacée au Roi sous la Montagne. Thorin s'en empara avidement. Aussitôt, son contact changea la pierre en chair. Aurore prit une grand inspiration avant de porter sa main à sa poitrine. La grimace de souffrance qui déforma ses traits arrêta l'élan de Thorin. Il regarda ses doigts qui touchaient les contours du trou. ces derniers n'avaient pas changé. Là où elle avait été blessée, il y avait maintenant des morceaux de rubis, triste rappel de sa possible disparition. Thorin se retrouva à nouveau incapable de parler.

"Acceptez le marché d'Erebor. Elle vous demande si peu et vous donne tant."lui conseilla-t-elle dès qu'elle put parler.

"Je perdrai plus que je n'y gagnerai." murmura-t-il, ses yeux incapables de se détacher de son visage.

Aurore fronça les sourcils, agacée par ce qu'elle prenait pour de l'avarice.

"L'Arkenstone vous assèchera le coeur. Elle vous fera commettre des horreurs avant de vous laisser mourir comme un chien. je refuse que vous finissiez ainsi. Je ne veux pas être morte pour rien ! Je ne veux pas que ma vie m'ait été volée sans que cela ne change quelque chose !"

C'était la première fois qu'elle criait.

"Erebor pourrait reprendre l'Arkenstone et tous ses trésors..."

"Alors pourquoi tergiverser ? Erebor saura retrouver son coeur, n'ayez crainte de cela. Il vous suffit juste de le replacer dans ma poitrine dans un geste symbolique. Placer la dans mon sein et tout sera fini, Thorin. Donnez une part de votre immense trésor aux malheureux qui vous demandent de l'aide en dédommagement de leur perte et le maudit collier que vous m'avez accroché autour du cou comme une laisse retournera au roi des elfes. Votre mansuétude à son égard participera à votre grandeur. Vous serez libéré de vos tourments..."

"Mais je vous perdrai !"cria-t-il en s'emparant de ses mains "Ne comprenez-vous pas ?"

"Quand bien même, vous n'aurez plus besoin de garde-fou. Vous serez libre et je trouverai le repos. C'est ce à quoi j'aspire le plus, maintenant que je sais qui j'étais."lui répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle retira ses mains froides sans sembler être ébranlée par ce cri qui provenait du plus profond de son coeur. Son regard s'était fait lointain comme si un voile s'était soulevé et qu'elle pouvait maintenant voir un ailleurs qui lui tendait les bras.

Thorin sentit ses entrailles se tordre devant un tel regard. Avant même de la rencontrer, il l'avait déjà perdue.

Sa main se resserra autour de la pierre. Aurore ressentit une brusque douleur qui la ramena au moment présent. Thorin avait toujours la pierre.

"Je vous en prie. Libérez-moi." le supplia-t-elle

Mais Thorin regardait la pierre avec un visage inexpressif.

"Thorin...ne gâchez pas votre chance."

"Y-a-t-il dans la mort chez les hommes, comme chez les elfes et les nains, un endroit où vos âmes reposent en attendant un réveil ?" demanda-t-il en la regardant de nouveau, les yeux brillant d'un éclat de folle espérance.

Mais Aurore ne savait plus lire la physionomie des êtres vivants.

"Je ne saurai vous répondre, Thorin. je ne sais plus rien des croyances de ma race. Et cet état ne m'a pas permis d'en savoir plus."

"En échange de l'Arkenstone, pourriez-vous me faire un serment devant mon dieu ?"

"Quel service Mon Seigneur souhaite-t-il que je lui rende ?"

"Non pas un service, mais un serment."

Aurore l'invita à poursuivre d'un gracieux signe de tête. _Comment ne pouvait-elle pas sentir le lien qui les unissait ? Lui-même ne pouvait plus s'y dérober. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre le regard qu'il posait sur elle ?_ Il se savait fou: fou de désirer une morte, mais son coeur hurlait comme un dément après elle même s'il savait que c'était sans espoir. Si elle venait à disparaître, Erebor aurait beau l'avoir délivré de la fièvre de l'or, il ne lui resterait plus que le néant et la folie de la souffrance.

"Jurer devant Mahal que quelques soient les distances, les époques et les mondes, vous me reviendrez toujours, si les dieux nous rendent la vie."

Thorin la regardait avec un air désespéré. Mais la réaction d'Aurore fut loin d'être celle qu'il attendait.

"Comment osez-vous me demander une chose pareille ? N'ai-je pas mérité le repos ? N'avez vous aucune pitié ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce que c'est que de passer tous les âges de ce monde seule ! Vous voulez me l'imposer à nouveau dans l'hypothétique espoir que je vous retrouve. Et pourquoi souhaiterai-je vous retrouver après avoir tant voulu me libérer de l'emprise de votre famille ?"

 _Elle ne voulait pas de lui et ne voudrait jamais de lui._ Pour une fois son visage si parfait et si froid exprima la puissance que contenait son âme prisonnière et ses yeux, tout en le transperçant mortellement, semblaient vraiment vivants.

"Je veux disparaître ! Je veux que cette existence maudite s'arrête!"cria-t-elle

"Mais ce serment ne vous maintiendra pas dans cette existence."

"Où est la différence ? Vous voulez me maintenir captive coûte que coûte! On m'a volé ma vie, et maintenant vous voulez me voler ma mort ! Je ne resterai pas votre esclave !"

"Ce n'est pas d'une esclave que je veux. C'est d'une compagne !"

Aurore se tut, choquée. Elle recula de quelques pas se dirigeant vers le vide.

"Aurore, je..."

"Vous mentez. Vous ne pouvez être assez fou pour vouloir un...une telle abomination."

Thorin se sentit profondément insulté par ses mots.

"Vous croyez-vous au-dessus des mortels pour considérer l'amour d'un roi comme une abomination."

"Quand cet amour se rapproche de la nécrophilie, oui !"protesta-t-elle "Et qui plus est quand vous dîtes aimer une femme qui n'était pas de votre race. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je ne vous connais pas et je ne suis personne. Nous ne saurions nous aimer."

"Me laisseriez-vous seulement ma chance ?"

Aurore le regarda avec froideur. Son coeur n'était plus. Elle avait beau le regarder et l'écouter, elle ne ressentait rien: ni affection, ni déplaisir. Peut-être un peu de respect pour le roi. Ce fut une impression de vertige immense et glacé qui s'empara d'elle devant ce constat: elle ne craignait pas la mort, elle ne pouvait rien ressentir, ni affection, ni haine.

"Je...je ne connais rien de ce qu'on appelle...sentiments et je suis incapable de les ressentir. Erebor m'a permise de me souvenir de qui j'étais. Du mois...connais-je mon nom et ma lignée. Mais je n'arrive pas à regretter cette vie ou à pleurer la perte de mon frère. Je ne suis qu'une statue froide et insensible. Je ne peux vous laisser vous perdre pour une chimère. Je ne peux pas aimer. Je n'ai pas de coeur."répéta-t-elle

Thorin recula un instant. En disant ses mots, Aurore avait perdu tout aspect humain et son corps était redevenu de pierre. Thorin comprit ce qu'elle était vraiment: un monstre créé par la folie de son sang. Elle était la créature des Durin mais elle était aussi leur fin. Son grand-père avait condamné sa lignée en les séparant.

"Rendez-moi l'Arkenstone. Mettez fin à ma souffrance."lui demanda-t-elle

Thorin prit une brusque décision, folle. Il avait déjà perdu son coeur, que lui importait de perdre maintenant l'esprit ? Car l'esprit se déchire sous la souffrance du coeur.

"Non. L'Arkenstone est mon héritage!"déclara-t-il dans une colère froide.

Le visage d'Aurore se figea pendant un court instant qui sembla éternel. Elle le regarda avec une intensité qu'elle ne saurait lui offrir dans d'autres circonstances. Puis son regard se brouilla ainsi que ses traits. Elle disparut.

Sans un regard pour le monarque dément, Erebor marcha jusqu'à la muraille de pierre dans laquelle elle s'enfonça sans bruit, abandonnant Thorin à sa démence.


	12. Chapter 11

**Merci à Aliena pour sa review. désolé pour** ** _De retour:_** **j'aide mes parents à la ferme toute la journée et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de finir mon chapitre et de le poster à temps. J'essaye de faire au plus vite, mais bon quand je rentre je suis crevée et je ne pense plus qu'à deux choses: me laver et me coucher. Super les vacances. Je ferai aussi vite que possible pour poster le chapitre cette semaine.**

 **Chapitre X**

Le soleil qui illumina la Montagne Solitaire le jour suivant rougeoyait dans le ciel d'hiver sans réchauffer les rescapés d'Escaroth ni dissiper le brouillard des esprits et la brume du paysage. La Montagne Solitaire n'avait jamais tant mérité son nom qu'à cet instant, de même que le nom _désolation de Smaug_ dépeignait toute la poignante aridité du paysage. Sous les ordres de leur souverain, les nains avaient condamné la porte, s'emmurant dans ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense caveau hanté.

Pour tenter d'échapper quelques instants à cette atmosphère lourde de menaces mortifères et des rumeurs de la guerre, la compagnie s'était rassemblée sur les remparts bâtis face aux ruines de Dale. Sombres étaient les pensées qui s'agitaient dans leurs esprits et figées étaient leurs langues autrefois si promptes aux rires et aux chants. Et c'est dans le silence _qu'ils virent arriver_ à eux deux cavaliers. Ils reconnurent sans difficulté l'homme vêtu d'un vieux manteau de peau élimé. Les nains étaient des êtres d'orgueil mais aussi d'honneur et le souvenir de la promesse faite par leur roi que ce dernier venait de trahir par ses décisions leur causa la plus grande honte. Le deuxième cavalier suscita chez eux par contre, un tout autre sentiment. A son armure et à sa monture qui n'était autre qu'un majestueux cerf orné de la plus royale des ramures, ils furent submergés par une vague de colère. Ils reconnurent sans peine le roi sylvestre Thandruil qui les avait abandonné avant de les humilier des années après en les traitant comme de simples braconniers.

"On doit prévenir Thorin."déclara Dwalin

Il se tourna pour descendre l'escalier de fortune mais son frère le retint un instant par le bras. Dwalin releva la tête.

"Non."

Il le regarda dans les yeux.

"Va chercher Dame Erebor."lui conseilla-t-il

Dwalin écarquilla les yeux: son frère avait toujours été un loyal sujet de Thorin et aujourd'hui, que ce dernier retrouvait enfin son héritage, son royaume...il le trahissait!

"Thorin n'est plus le-même. Il pourrait faire une folie qui nous condamnerait tous. Dame Erebor est celle qui peut parler en son nom et sauver la situation."

Dwalin dut reconnaître à contre-coeur que son frère avait raison. Thorin n'était plus le prince qu'il était fier de servir autrefois. Thorin n'était tout simplement plus là. L'Arkenstone l'avait envouté à son tour. Le féroce nain conçut une haine terrible envers cette pierre maudite qui ne leur avait apporté que des malheurs. Il descendit les marches des escaliers vertigineux qui l'amenaient à la salle du trésor. Car c'était là le lieu de prédilection des malheurs du royaume nain. C'était là qu'il était sûr de pouvoir trouver l'âme en peine qui remplissait ces lieux de ses lamentations lugubres.

Bilbo était assis dans un couloir reculé et oublié. Smaug n'était jamais venu ici. Nul flamme n'avait souillé ce qui semblait avoir été une aile destinée à la résidence. Ce n'était pas des demeures nobles. Les nains qui avaient résidé ici logeaient dans de petits appartements confortables. Ce devaient sûrement être les logements des domestiques. Tout semblait figé, en attente d'une vie qui depuis longtemps s'était évaporée. On se serait presque attendu à voir les nains sortir et entrer, s'activer pour préparer la journée de leurs maîtres. Tout avait été abandonné en cours. Une petite naine avait oublié sa poupée dans le couloir...mais le jouet ne retrouverait jamais les mains et les bras de sa propriétaire. Par automatisme, le hobbit avait ramassé le vieux jouet poussiéreux aux couleurs fanées. Et maintenant, les yeux remplis de désarroi, il le tenait délicatement à côté de l'Arkenstone. La pierre arcane éclairait le jouet, révélant toute sa crasse et sa misère.

Le hobbit ne sursauta même pas quand Erebor apparut soudainement et silencieusement à ses côtés avant de s'asseoir sans même perturber l'air autour d'eux. Son apparition était logique dans ce lieu marqué par la mort et l'abandon, figé dans le temps. Il était plus surprenant par contre de la voir assise à ses côtés, comme une mortelle. Sa robe se déployait en vagues et formant comme un lac argenté autour de ses pieds. Nul chaleur ne se dégageait de son corps et Bilbo en frissonna. Le silence perdura plus profond encore qu'auparavant.

"Etes-vous prêt à aider vos amis ?"demanda-t-elle sans préambule et sans le regarder.

"Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour leur éviter de mourir."affirma-t-il

Erebor ne montra aucun signe de contentement face à la détermination de ce petit être.

"A minuit, je vous ferai quitter mon sein. Prenez l'Arkenstone et faites en sorte d'éviter que cette bataille n'ait lieu. Un Istari approche. Ses pas sont lourds, ses épaules voutées par le poids des mauvaises nouvelles. Il sait comme moi ce qui se prépare."

"Gandalf revient ! Gandalf revient ! Nous sommes sauvés !" s'écria de joie Bilbo.

Mais le silence glacial de l'incarnation de la Montagne doucha l'enthousiasme du hobbit.

"Il n'a pas le pouvoir d'empêcher la guerre. Il est un messager de la tempête. Tout ce que nous pourrons faire sera de tenir vaillamment. Evitez-nous cette bataille et unifiez les peuples pour la guerre, Monsieur Sacquet." lui ordonna Erebor.

Un énorme poids se posa sur les épaules de Bilbo. Il voulut parler mais un cri de colère résonna dans toute la montagne.

"Erebor !"

Un rugissement venait de briser le silence et les pensées du hobbit s'éparpillèrent chassées par la voix du Roi sous la Montagne qui rugissait.

Les nains craignaient avec raison la réaction de la Montagne sommée de se présenter devant leur souverain comme une simple esclave. Dwalin n'avait pas trouvé Erebor alors qu'il l'avait cherchée. La Montagne ne se manifestait que si elle le désirait. Aussi Thorin n'avait pas moins et pas plus de chances que les autres d'obtenir ce qu'il demandait.

Et pourtant, ils retinrent leur souffle quand ils virent apparaître dans la lumière, le jupon métallique. Tant de métal aurait dû produire au minimum un froissement argentin. Mais le silence était complet. La statue animée se révéla entièrement dans la lumière dorée. Son visage neutre semblait ne jamais plus devoir s'animer. cependant ses lèvres minérales se mouvèrent:

"Mon Seigneur m'a appelée. Me voici. Que désirez-vous que je fasse ?" s'enquit sa froide voix minérale qui se répercuta en écho contre les murs et les plafonds de l'immense hall de pierre.

Thorin se redressa et la regarda froidement. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle pouvait se déplacer à tout moment et sans entrave dans son royaume. Il ne se sentait plus le maître et rien n'empêchait Erebor de trouver un moyen de libérer Aurore. Il n'aimait pas son humilité qu'il jugeait déplacée et moqueuse envers sa personne.

"Venez près de moi, Madame que je vous montre quelque chose de hautement comique qui, à n'en pas douter, vous divertir."ordonna-t-il en lui désignant de la main son côté droit.

Silencieuse comme la mort, l'incarnation de la Montagne se fondit dans le sol de pierre avant de jaillir aux côtés du Roi sous la Montagne. Ce dernier, de nouveau couronné, lui désigna la vallée. Erebor se tourna donc pour observer ce qui se déroulait hors de ses remparts.

Deux cavaliers étaient là qui attendaient que Thorin leur accorde de nouveau son attention. Erebor les regarda àpeine.

"Voilà deux _rois_ qui prétendent vouloir m'imposer leur loi dans _mon_ royaume, comme si leur misérable armée pouvait m'imposer quoi que ce soit, à moi qui ait la puissance d'Erebor avec moi."

La voix du monarque d'Erebor s'était peu à peu élevée pour devenir un rugissement qui fit détourner la tête de honte aux membres de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. les deux visages de la délégation s'assombrir.

"Nous ne souhaitons que vous voir accomplir la promesse que vous avez faite, Seigneur Nain. Mon peuple vous a accueilli et vous a soutenu. En remerciement, Smaug est venu et nous avons tous perdu."plaida calmement le mortel brun.

"Quel autre choix avions-nous que de mendier de l'aide ? Nous avons été rabaissé plus bas que terre et humilié. Aujourd'hui, vous voudirez avoir des droits sur ce qui nous revient et pour lequel nous avons risqué nos vies sans aide."cracha le roi nain.

Thorin se détourna de la délégation pour regarder Erebor. Mais la voix de Bard retentit de nouveau:

"N'avez-vous donc aucun honneur ? Voulez-vous la paix ou la guerre ?"

Ainsi interpellé, Torin n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre à son interlocuteur:

"Je veux la guerre." répondit-il en se penchant tel un oiseau de mauvais augure vers Bard.

Ses camarades se figèrent; les nains de la compagnie connaissaient maintenant leur destin.

Il fit face à Erebor:

"Chassez-moi ces cloportes avant que je ne les écrase."ordonna-t-il.

Il tourna le dos au rempart.

"Thorin."appela Bard qui n'arrivait pas à croire que ce fou de nain allait leur imposer une guerre inutile après le désastre causé par Smaug.

"Il est inutile de s'époumoner de cette manière."décréta Thandruil froidement "Ils n'entendront pas raison. Je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient et vous aurez tout le loisir de prendre ce que vous désirez ensuite."

Bard regarda le roi des elfes avec pitié et horreur.

"Est-ce dans les larmes et le sang que tout doit finir ?" demanda-t-il

"Voyez-vous une autre solution ?"s'agaça le roi des elfes.

Il ordonna à son renne de faire demi-tour quand sa monture et celle de Bard se cabrèrent. La montagne émit un grondement de pierre qui craque. Devant leurs yeux horrifiés, ils virent jaillir de la roche une géante de pierre qui marcha à grands pas vers eux, ses jambes disparaissant à mi-cuisses dans la terre comme si elle marchait dans l'eau. Mais leurs chevaux effrayés se trouvèrent bloquèrent par une muraille de pierre qui jaillit brusquement pour leur couper la route. Cependant, la géante s'arrêta une trentaine de mètres devant eux et n'esquissa aucun geste menaçant. Elle cessa tout simplement de bouger pour ne plus être qu'une immense et inquiétante statue.

Plus que Bard; ce fut Thandruil qui ressentit le plus d'effroi car ces traits de pierre figés, il les avait déjà vus autrefois. Les elfes avaient bonne mémoire et, même si les hommes disparaissaient trop vite pour leur laisser un souvenir impérissable, ce visage mortel avait une telle poésie de la mortalité et de la dignité qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier Marianne de Dale. Il avait été attristé d'apprendre sa disparition et avait dépêché des soldats pour aider les recherches qui avaient eu lieu. Il l'avait fait non seulement pour la famille seigneuriale de Dale mais aussi parce que sa regrettée épouse avait beaucoup aimé cette enfant. Hélas, jamais on n'avait retrouvé sa trace.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, une arme employée par les nains avaient ses traits. cela devait cacher quelque crime affreux qui n'avait pas été jugé.

Bard ne savait rien des pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de Thandruil. Il voyait que l'inquiétante créature n'amorçait pas un geste vers eux. Elle semblait attendre. Si elle était aux ordres de Thorin, ce dernier lui demanderait certainement de les tuer pour ne plus être importuné. Il devait faire demi-tour mais rien si ce n'est la mort par la faim et le froid ne les attendait. Il se devait d'essayer encore une fois.

"Tenez votre parole !"cria-t-il au Roi sous la Montagne.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un sifflement avant qu'une flèche n'arrive droit sur lui. Durant le temps où elle s'était interposée entre Thorin et la délégation, Erebor avait entendu l'agitation qui régnait dans l'esprit d'Aurore. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y consacrer. Elle voulait effrayer suffisamment ces deux créatures qui semblaient avoir quelque pouvoir sur l'armée qui attendait plus loin. Ils devaient repartir et attendre qu'elle règle ses propres problèmes avant de venir l'importuner. L'elfe semblait avoir compris le message. Il n'en allait pas de même pour l'homme qui lança des imprécations à l'encontre de Thorin.

Aurore rugit brusquement à son esprit:

"C'est mon frère! C'est mon frère !"

Erebor tenta de la calmer:

"Ce n'est pas ton frère. Girion est mort en déendant sa cité. cet homme n'est que son descendant."

"Il est de mon sang ! Et Thorin va le tuer."

oooooooooooooooooo

Bard eut une pensée angoissée pour ses enfants qu'il adorait et qu'il abandonnait alors qu'il allait mourir.

Mais la douleur escomptée n'arriva jamais.

La géante avait tendu le bras et la flèche s'était brisée contre la pierre.

Étrangement, il n'y eut que le silence pour accompagner les mouvements de la créature qui se détourna d'eux pour retourner à la montagne. L'elfe et l'homme furent effrayés de la voir s'enfoncer dans les parois rocheuses sans aucune difficulté. Ils n'osèrent penser aux nains finalement pris au piège dans ce lieu maudit.

Pressés par le frisson de la peur, ils décidèrent de retourner à leur campement et d'attendre la suite des événements.

 **Et voilà finalement un nouveau chapitre publié en temps et en heure. désolé tout de même de vous avoir fait attendre toute la journée: il faut quand même que je sorte pendant les vacances.^^**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour**

 **Encore une fois désolée pour ce jour de retard, mais j'ai malheureusement peu de temps pour écrire ou mes loisirs en ce moment. En tout cas, je vous remercie de votre suivi constant sur mes trois fics (oui, je suis la folle quii écrit trois histoires en même temps.^^)**

 **Aliena: tu parles de catastrophe, moi je penserai plutôt à un cataclysme.**

 **Playlist: london james newton howard / swan song Ilan Eshkeri/ Atlas Coldplay/ Winterfell Ramin Djawadi**

 **Chapitre XI**

Une nouvelle lune illumina les flancs escarpés de la montagne Solitaire. Des feux de garde brûlaient sur les remparts dont les brèches avaient été colmatées avec des éclats de roche assemblés de manière à rendre le mur capable de résister à l'assaut d'une armée. Avec la nuit, la bise froide s'était changée en un vent glacial qui pétrifiait le malheureux qui passait la nuit dehors. Bombur était de ces malheureux, désigné à cette heure pour monter la garde. Il avait décidé d'imiter les hommes et les elfes réunis en contrebas autour de brasero rougeoyants. mais, contrairement aux soldats qui pouvaient aller rejoindre leur tente ou leur abri dans les ruines de Dale pour ce protéger de ces températures polaires, Bombur n'avait d'autre choix que de rester à son poste, sans abri pour échapper à ce vent glacial qui lui fouettait le visage et le corps en lui engourdissant les membres. Ils souffla dans ces mains pour tenter vainement de les réchauffer. Dans son esprit avait lieu un cruel dilemme; du froid ou de la faim, il ne savait ce qui était le plus dur. _Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être de retour à Fondcombe, même si on s'y nourrissait d'une drôle de manière ! Tous ces légumes, ce n'était pas sain pour la santé !_ Les elfes ne mangeaient pas assez de viandes à son goût. Il souffla de nouveau sur ses doigts. Son regard se porta encore une fois sur les ruines de Dale. Ils ne devaient pas avoir bien chaud non plus, mais au moins n'étaient-ils pas enfermé dans un royaume déserté par la vie et habité par la folie ou les fantômes. Bombur soupira de nouveau, son souffle formant un petit nuage de buée, avant de repousser ses pensées trop sombres pour un être aussi calme et jovial que lui. Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche, en attendant avec impatience la relève.

C'est en passant dans les couloirs les plus obscurs qu'Erebor mena Bilbo aux remparts. Aucun des membres de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ne s'étonnerait ni de l'absence de l'un, ni de celle de l'autre. Tous avaient vu le glacial mépris de la Montagne pour Thorin: elle était rentrée dans l'immense hall royal aux gigantesques piliers de pierre sculptés de runes naines avant de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de son royaume, mortellement silencieuse. Personne n'avait cherché à la retenir. Elle inspirait trop de craintes. Seul Bilbo avait osé la chercher pour répondre à son appel.

Elle le guida sans bruit jusqu'au mur donnant sur la vallée de Dale. Ils n'étaient que des ombres parmi les ombres. Bilbo savait que ses amis le considèreraient comme un traître au petit matin, mais il était prêt à endurer leur colère ou leur haine si cela pouvait leur sauver la vie. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour eux. Il avait compris que cette pierre qu'il portait contre son coeur était la clé de voûte, la solution et le problème à l'origine de tous leurs maux. Il savait qu'Erebor en avait besoin pour vivre et pourtant, sciemment, elle la faisait sortir de la montagne en contre-bande. Elle qui était soeur des Valars agissait comme une vulgaire voleuse.

"Devez-vous vraiment faire sortir l'Arkenstone de vos murs ? Ne pourrais-je vous remettre la pierre ?" essaya-t-il d'arranger en continuant de la suivre sur un rythme rapide.

Lorsqu'Erebor lui parla, elle ne sembla pas essoufflée, contrairement à lui:

"Vous ne pouvez le faire, malgré votre noble coeur, fils de Yavanna. C'est une malédiction de sang qui me lit aux descendants de Durin. Il n'y a que le roi sous la Montagne pour réparer le crime de son prédécesseur. Thorin s'est enfoncé dans une folie dont je ne eux l'en tirer. Seul Aurore aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais le fils de Durin n'a pas su prendre la décision qui s'imposait. Le service que vous me rendez sera perçu comme une trahison par Thorin. Il voudra récupérer l'Arkenstone à tout prix. Les hommes auront ainsi ce qu'ils veulent et je récupérerai mon coeur, car mon sein est le seul lieu où l'Arkenstone sera en sécurité."

Le hobbit ne savait pas pourquoi Erebor lui expliquait ainsi son plan. Il aurait préféré ne pas en savoir autant: Erebor était un esprit minéral qui n'avait que faire des sentiments. Elle ne les comprenait pas. Elle ne percevait même pas leur existence. Elle avait gardé Aurore auprès d'elle non pas par pitié mais parce qu'elle avait le potentiel de faire fléchir Thorin. Cette possibilité ayant échoué, Erebor essayait autre chose, oubliant celle qui lui avait donné son corps. Bilbo fut glacé par tant de détachement et de froide insensibilité. Mais il ne dit rien car il voulait sauver la vie des douze nains. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices, même celui d'une âme innocente qui était destinée au roi qu'il...

Au bout du couloir, il aperçut la froide lumière des étoiles et une bise frigorifiante vint sournoisement se glisser sous ses différentes couches de vêtements. Ils avancèrent encore de quelques mètres. Puis Erebor lui fit signe de s'arrêter: devant elle, Bilbo distingua la lueur caractéristique des flammes et le crépitement des bûches parvint à ses oreilles. Une ombre déformée, gigantesque s'étendait tremblotante jusqu'aux pieds de l'incarnation de la Montagne. L'ombre appartenait à Bombur et le faisait apparaître en proportion plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Erebor le va la main. Bilbo vit avec effroi une gangue de pierre recouvrir son ami. Horrifié, il fit quelques pas en arrière pour se sauver. Mais la Montagne l'arrêta de sa voix:

"Aucun mal ne lui a été fait. Il est retourné pour un temps au sommeil de Durin. Dès que vous serez parti, je lui rendrai son apparence première."

"Pourriez-vous attendre que je sois revenu ?"demanda-t-il timidement.

Bilbo ne s'attendait pas à ce que la statue se tourne vers lui et à ce que son masque inexpressif habituellement exprime de la surprise traduite par un haussement de sourcil.

"Vous comptez revenir alors même que vos amis les plus chers vous rejetteront et que la bataille contre les armées du Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attaqueront ? Vous êtes décidément une créature fascinante, fils de Yavanna."

Bien qu'il fut intimidé, Bilbo décida d'expliquer son geste :

"Ce sont mes amis et je refuse de les abandonner à leur sort. Je me tiendrai à leur côté coûte que coûte."

"Il pourrait vous en coûter beaucoup...notamment Thorin."comprit Erebor

Bien qu'il sentit son malaise croîte d'être si aisément découvert, Bilbo ne se démonta pas et acquiesça simplement:

"Notamment Thorin."

Erebor n'ajouta rien. Bilbo lui en sut gré: il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Thorin était roi et son coeur appartenait déjà à une morte.

La Montagne lui montra la voie du plat de la main. Elle regarda le hobbit s'avancer d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'assurance. Il passa devant un Bombur figé avec quelque appréhension mais bien qu'il fut figé, il put entendre clairement la respiration du solide nain roux. cela le rassura autant que cela l'effraya. Il lui tourna le dos pour trouver un moyen de descendre en rappel le rempart. Mais des marches apparurent progressivement devant lui. Il tourna la tête vers Erebor. Séparé d'elle de trois mètres, il eut vraiment l'impression de voir une vieille statue patinée par le temps qui n'avait pas bougé de son emplacement depuis des siècles. L'éclat des flammes lui donnait des reflets inquiétants. Elle était à la fois une protection et une menace. Frissonnant, Bilbo prit le parti de ne pas importuner davantage la déité et commença à descendre l'escalier sans faire de bruit.

Quand elle sentit que Bilbo avait touché la terre ferme, Erebor fit disparaître l'escalier et laissant le pauvre Bombur figé mais protégé du froid, elle disparut de nouveau dans le mur de pierre.

Ce fut Aurore qui réapparut au milieu des amoncellement d'or de la salle du trésor. Erebor voulait la laisser libre de faire son deuil de l'image de Thorin qu'elle s'était forgée au fil du temps lors du sommeil de pierre, quand son esprit libre allait d'une pièce à une autre du palais. Aurore avait cru qu'il la libèrerait. Encore une chance qu'elle ne se souvienne pas que Marianne avait profondément aimé le prince nain. ce souvenir-là, Erebor refusait qu'Aurore y ait accès car il la détruirait et compromettrait ses chances de retrouver son coeur.

Mais ce n'est pas à Thorin qu'Aurore songeait alors qu'elle versait des larmes de sang. C'était à son frère, Girion. Il occupait tout son esprit. Elle se souvenait de sa gentillesse, de sa loyauté et de sa noblesse d'âme. Tout cela était perdu à jamais. Elle craignait de ne jamais retrouver ce frère adoré dans la mort. Son descendant lui ressemblait tant que c'en était douloureux: il ne lui rappelait que plus ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne pouvait l'approcher malgré tout son désir, car il n'était pas Girion. Il ne le serait jamais et sa présence ne ferait qu'entretenir une illusion qui jamais ne la comblerait. De ses yeux morts, s'écoulèrent des larmes écarlates qui tachèrent l'éclat de ses joues d'albâtre.

Un tintement métallique se fit entendre derrière elle. La belle morte se tourna pour voir qui venait l'importuner.

Thorin était de nouveau là, le regard toujours aussi fou mais d'une folie différente que la fièvre de l'or. Il n'avait plus ni couronne, ni manteau d'apparat. Il ne portait qu'une tunique noire avec une veste de cuir brodé d'argent. Aurore se figea un instant, son regard superposa cette image à une autre plus ancienne: elle était venue à Erebor. Autrefois. On les avait accueillis, sa famille et et elle, avec tous les honneurs possibles; Son regard avait croisé celui d'un Thorin plus jeune avec une barbe un peu plus longue. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Il lui avait souri et...

Le souvenir se brouilla, lui échappa soudainement.

"Je suis Marianne de Dale, Votre Altesse..."souffla-t-elle hébétée, encore à moitié perdue dans le passé.

Thorin l'entendit et se figea soudainement. _Avait-il bien entendu ?_ Son sang se figea.

 _Marianne..._

"Marianne ?" appela-t-il avec espoir.

Marianne n'était pas une naine. Elle lui avait été présentée alors qu'elle entrait dans le bel âge humain. C'était la plus grande beauté qu'il ait jamais vue et il avait pris plaisir à la fréquenter. L'un et l'autre avaient beaucoup échangé au cours de rencontres publiques durant lesquelles ils représentaient leurs peuples respectifs. Puis leurs rencontres s'étaient faites plus privées. Il en était tombé profondément amoureux, séduit par sa fougue, sa passion qu'elle cachait la plupart du temps aux autres. Oui, il était tombé profondément amoureux...avant d'avoir le coeur détruit par sa disparition. Il l'avait cherché des jours et des jours avant de perdre espoir. _Quelle souffrance cela avait été de ne plus pouvoir contempler sa beauté, de n'avoir jamais pu savoir ce qu'il serait advenu de leurs vies! Comment n'avait-il pas reconnu son amour perdu ?_ Certes, elle n'était plus la même physiquement, mais il aurait dû comprendre dès lors où il avait senti son coeur s'incliner vers Aurore qu'il avait retrouvé Marianne. _Ce n'était pas une trahison, c'était des retrouvailles..._

 _Mais c'était trop tard. Marianne était morte._

Ils se regardèrent avec désespoir, si proches et pourtant séparés définitivement. Il tendit la main dans sa direction. Aurore, les joues striées de sang, hésita un moment. Elle sembla prête à faire un pas vers lui mais son visage se durcit au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé plutôt dans la journée. Le chagrin et la déception se lurent dans ses yeux.

"J'étais Marianne de Dale et vous avez menacé ma lignée, mon sang. Je suis Aurore et vous m'avez condamné à un perpétuel crépuscule." lui rappela-t-elle avec souffrance.

Thorin cilla sous le coup qui atteignit directement son coeur déjà meurtri. Il était roi mais jamais il ne fut aussi impuissant que lorsqu'Aurore se détourna de lui pour redevenir la froide pierre de la Montagne qui lui échappa une fois de plus, sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

 **Si vous pleurez, je ne vous dit pas moi à quel point j'en ai gros sur la patate. Mais pourquoi j'écris des trucs aussi tristes.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir**

Bon, le chapitre est publié un peu tard mais le principal est qu'il soit publié le jour de sa sortie. **Je vous préviens tout de suite: sortez les mouchoirs car Thorin se plonge dans ses souvenirs maintenant qu'il a reconnu Marianne et ça va être très dur. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

 **Merci à Aliena pour sa review. Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre XII**

Lorsque le soleil se leva de nouveau. Thorin errait fou et en proie aux désirs les plus sombres de son coeur. Dans son esprit, son désir de l'Arkenstone se gonflait de la souffrance que lui causait depuis toutes ces années la disparition de Marianne et désormais la malédiction qui pesait sur elle. Le souvenir du joyau du roi se faisait plus obsédant mais les réminiscences de Marianne s'y insinuaient, rendant ses propres pensées insupportables, sa propre conscience intolérable. Ses souvenirs ne lui apportaient aucune paix.

...

 _"J'aimerais te forger quelque chose."lui proposa-t-il alors qu'ils se prélassaient au bord de l'étang non loin de la Montagne. Marianne profitait désormais du fait que son frère l'avait jugée assez raisonnable pour ne plus avoir besoin d'un chaperon. Thorin pensait plutôt qu'il devait désespérer de trouver une nouvelle dame de compagnie à sa soeur qui tenait plus du garçon manqué que de la dame précieuse. Elle était tout de même plus raisonnable que lors de ses jeunes années: combien de fois l'avait-il trouvé perché dans les branches d'un arbre à faire des acrobaties qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides ! Maintenant, elle se contentait de monter à cheval comme un homme. Elle savourait cette nouvelle liberté sans en abuser pour ne pas pousser son frère à changer d'avis et à reconsidérer l'avis de leur défunt père._

 _"Me forger quelque chose ?" s'étonna-t-elle_

 _Elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses coudes dans une attitude fort peu convenable. Grands dieux! Son ancienne dame de compagnie se serait récriée de la voir sans corset et en simple chemise, à peine coiffée d'une queue basse ébouriffée. Elle se sentait juste libre et légale de Thorin. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit avec un grand sourire. C'est ce qui avait poussé le prince nain à lui faire cette proposition, alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête à côté de la sienne et que ses longs cheveux acajou se mêlaient aux siens._

 _"Aimerais-tu un bijou ?" lui proposa-t-il le coeur battant._

 _Elle avait soufflé avant de se laisser retomber dans les herbes._

 _"J'ai des bijoux à la pelle que je ne mettrai certainement pas plus de deux fois dans ma vie. Toujours des cadeaux des ambassadeurs avant que ça ne devienne ceux de prétendants. Ce n'est pas assez personnel." déclara-t-elle en regardant le ciel en soupirant "Et puis, j'ai l'impression d'être enchaînée quand j'en porte."_

 _Tout comme il avait cette impression quand il devait porter sa couronne de prince. Elle tourna son visage vers lui. Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux étaient plus beaux que cette Arkenstone que son grand-père avait fait enchâssé au-dessus de son trône._

 _"Qu'aimerais-tu alors ?" lui chuchota-t-il en respirant son parfum. Depuis deux ou trois ans, il avait changé. Ce n'était plus celui d'une enfant, même s'il continuait de sentir la montagne, ses pentes herbeuses caressées par le vent et baignées de soleil, le lac dans lequel elle s'était baignée._

 _Son regard azur détailla son visage. Le garçon manqué avait disparu pour révéler une splendide jeune femme. Elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et porta les yeux sur une des tresses qui encadraient son visage. Elle s'en saisit et amena la perle de mithril qui la terminait devant leurs yeux._

 _"Si tu veux vraiment me forger quelque chose, fais-moi la même s'il te plaît. Elle ne quittera jamais mes cheveux, ça tu peux en être sûr."_

 _Son bonheur fut si intense et si soudain qu'il ne put rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes._

 _"Thorin ? J'ai dit quelque chose..."_

 _"Me laisserais-tu te faire une tresse ?"_

 _Ce fut au tour de Marianne de se taire. Il lut sur son visage la surprise, l'espoir puis le doute affreux._

 _"Tu veux me faire une tresse pour montrer que nous sommes amis ?"demanda-t-elle lentement._

 _Thorin eut un sourire amusé: c'était tout Marianne, ça: poser des questions en apparence anodines pour pousser les autres à dévoiler leur jeu._

 _"Non. Pour annoncer à mon peuple que...j'aurai..."_

 _Il se tut, soudain timide. Et s'il se trompait? Marianne était une grande dame maintenant, un bon parti qui devait attirer des hommes des royaumes du Gondor ou du Rohan. Elle pouvait avoir envie de nouveaux horizons..._

 _"Que tu aurais..."l'encouragea-t-elle à poursuivre en le ramenant à la réalité. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, elle aussi._

 _"Que j'aurais bientôt une princesse à mes côtés." acheva-t-il brusquement_

 _Thorin guetta sa réaction. Marianne resta neutre. Il n'y avait pas de haussement de sourcil qui exprimait à chaque fois son mécontentement, ni de lèvres pincées qui exprimaient son exaspération._

 _"Tu veux dire que tu veux m'épouser ?" s'assura-t-elle en le regardant sans trouble._

 _Mahal! Thorin ne savait plus où se mettre. Est-ce qu'il avait mal présumé la situation ? Mais il s'était avancé. Il n'allait pas faire marche-arrière maintenant._

 _"Oui."_

 _Marianne tourna à nouveau son visage doré par les rayons du soleil vers le ciel. Il l'entendit inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois. La situation n'aurait pu être pire._

 _"Écoute, on peut oublier si..."commença-t-il_

 _"Pourquoi ?" le coupa-t-elle_

 _"pardon ?"_

 _"Pourquoi veux-tu m'épouser, moi ?"_

 _"Tu as de ces questions ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je te préfère à n'importe quelle princesse naine ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je veuille passer mon existence avec toi ?"_

 _Sa déclaration refroidit l'atmosphère. Marianne était humaine. Elle était condamnée à mourir avant lui. Elle détourna la tête mais Thorin ramena doucement son visage vers le sien. Leur bonne humeur s'était envolée._

 _"Je veux t'épouser tout simplement parce que tu es mon Unique, Marianne. Je veux vivre avec toi tout le temps que nous pourrons avoir parce que je t'aime, parce que je sais qu'avec toi, je ne serai jamais seul, parce que ta pensée éclaire mes journées. Tu es ma liberté, ma possibilité d'être Thorin avant d'être un prince. Je veux t'épouser parce que tu me vois tel que je suis." chuchota-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien._

 _"Tu sais que nous allons devoir affronter ta famille et ton peuple ? Rien ne sera simple." lui rappela-t-elle._

 _"Et moi, je vais devoir affronter Girion pour le convaincre de me céder la personne à laquelle il tient le plus."répliqua-t-il avec humour avant de redevenir sérieux "Les choses ne seront pas simples mais nous saurons les surmonter. Après tout, mon père te respecte beaucoup, ma soeur t'adore et mon frère...dois-je vraiment parler de Frérin ? Et puis, tu es une dame, la dame patronesse de Dale. Tu sièges à l'assemblée de ta ville. Tu es comme une princesse et notre mariage d'un point de vue économique représenterait un immense avantage pour nos deux peuples."_

 _"Je m'étonnais que tu n'aies pas encore trouver un moyen de parler de tes bourses."la taquina-t-elle_

 _"Marianne!"_

 _"Et bien quoi ?"_

 _"Ton vocabulaire."_

 _"Quoi mon vocabulaire ? Je parlais de tes bourses...à savoir le lieu où tu ranges tes pièces d'or. Tu pensais que...? Non?!" s'amusa-t-elle avec un sourire mutin_

 _Thorin aurait pu se sentir gêné mais dans cet endroit, en cette compagnie, il éclata tout simplement de rire suite à sa méprise compréhensible au demeurant car Marianne était un esprit frondeur à la langue acérée. Un autre rire cristallin se joignit au sien. Ils étaient heureux et leur vie ne faisait que commencer. Spontanément, Thorin s'empara des lèvres de sa compagne et lui offrit un baiser tendre. Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Thorin, revenu à lui, crut qu'il avait mésestimé ses droits. Cependant, Marianne glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébène et lui rendit son baiser. Alors qu'il n'osait croire à sa chance, elle se recula un instant et lui offrit un nouveau sourire._

 _"Tu me feras une tresse et un anneau."lui déclara-t-elle avec sérieux et autorité, même si son visage ne perdait pas son éclat malicieux._

 _L'esprit de Thorin mit un moment à revenir à lui et à comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Une tresse...un anneau...une tradition des nains...une tradition des hommes pour...célébrer un mariage. Marianne se retint de rire quand elle lut sur son visage la compréhension._

 _"Est-ce à dire que..."_

 _"Oui." le coupa-t-elle en se redressant._

 _Mais il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. A cet instant, il se moquait bien qu'elle fasse deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui ou qu'il ait l'âge de son père._

 _Il pensait que leur amour tout neuf serait plus fort que tout, que rien ne viendrait gâcher leur bonheur. Il était jeune._

 _Jamais, il n'avait eu aussi tort._

 _Marianne disparut la nuit même. Girion vint implorer leur aide pour la retrouver quand elle s'avéra introuvable à Dale. Thorin revint à leur lieu de rencontre, fit le chemin que Marianne empruntait. Il ne trouva qu'un ruban de soie lavande, celui qu'elle portait dans les cheveux._

 _Il chercha des mois et des mois, même après que les recherches furent abandonnées et qu'une stèle à la mémoire de la jeune femme fut édifiée. Il refusa de perdre espoir, il refusa de croire qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Cependant, il dut se faire une raison au bout de deux ans quand il ne subsista plus aucune piste._

 _..._

Appuyé contre les créneaux qui surplombaient le vide, Thorin sortit machinalement un vieux ruban de soie effilochée et à la couleur passée qu'il caressa tendrement.

Après toutes ces années, il savait enfin. mais pour autant ses souffrances n'avaient pas pris fin.

Il était enfin roi. Elle aurait dû être sa reine. _Peut-être auraient-ils eu des enfants_...mais si la vie l'avait épargnée, il serait veuf depuis quelques années. Alors que là...elle était éternelle. Elle pouvait rester avec lui jusqu'à...jusqu'à quoi ? Sa mort ?

Thorin eut un éclair de lucidité: ce n'était plus Marianne. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était. Ce n'était que son fantôme quand lui n'était qu'un fou.

Son royaume n'était qu'une ruine, son avenir que guerre et solitude, son coeur un cimetière. il n'avait plus rien à espérer de la vie. Si cela devait finir, que cela vienne vite. Il était prêt à brûler si cela pouvait les libérer.

 **Avis ?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Merci Aliena pour ta lecture suivie. Je te dédicace ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Les phrases en gras sont des citations et des extraits. Droits d'auteurs obligent, je les mets en avant pour bien dire qu'ils ne sont pas de mots.**

 **XIII**

Ce fut Thorin qui vit arriver de nouveau la même délégation que le jour précédent. sa tristesse reflua, remplacée de nouveau par la colère et la folie. On lui avait déjà pris trop de choses pour qu'il accepte d'être dépouillé encore une fois. Il retourna dans la montagne et obligea ses compagnons à se saisir de leurs armes.

"Tout le monde aux remparts. Il y a encore des nains dans cette montagne et ils se battront pour défendre leur royaume et ses richesses."ordonna-t-il de sa voix puissante qui résonna longuement dans les longs corridors.

Bilbo suivit ses amis à l'entrée fortifiée du royaume nain durant la nuit et le jour précédent, jetant tout de même un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Alors même que tout semblait perdu, il continuait d'espérer et de prier pour que Thorin soit sauvé. Ayant rejoint ses amis, il ne put cependant pas voir ce qui se passait. Bofur, remarquant les difficultés de son ami, lui avança une large brique de pierre mal équarrie pour lui permettre de se hisser dessus. En temps normal, Bofur était toujours joyeux et optimiste, sautant toujours sur une occasion de faire un trait d'esprit. Mais ce jour-là, ce fut à peine s'il put offrir un pauvre sourire au hobbit. Comme les autres, il avait espéré que le réveil de la Montagne changerait les choses. Mais Erebor s'était détournée d'eux. Bilbo ne pouvait supporter de voir son ami si abattu et si défaitiste. Il voulait partager son espoir et soulager de quelque manière possible leur peine.

" **Même dans les moments les plus sombres, il y a toujours de l'espoir. Rappelez-vous qu'il suffit d'allumer la lumière."** chuchota-t-il

Bofur sourit plus franchement.

"Et voilà que vous vous mettez à parler comme un magicien, Bilbo."

"C'est que j'espère de tout coeur en être devenu un."murmura pour lui-même le hobbit en regardant s'avancer la même délégation qu'hier mais, cette fois-ci suivit d'une armée.

C'était leur dernière chance d'éviter une guerre meurtrière.

Au plus profond de la pierre, Erebor écoutait. dans un lieu sans air ni lumière, unie à la roche la plus dure, la Montagne Solitaire vait abandonné pour un temps le corps limité de la sacrifiée pour écouter la terre. Aurore reposait comme une statue, les mains croisées sur le vide béant de son coeur. Erebor sentait son effritement, la roche qui se disloquait au plus profond d'elle-même dans un grondement assourdi par les entrailles de la terre. Elle sentait la chaleur bouillonnante qui demeurait cachée sous la plus lointaine des couches terrestres. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, plus proche de la surface. Quelque chose qui creusait profondément. Quelque chose qui lui faisait cruellement mal, l'estropiant, l'éviscérant. Quelque chose de tordu qui n'aurait jamais dû exister en ce monde.

Erebor et Aurore ouvrirent brusquement les yeux.

 _Ce quelque chose venait plus vite que prévu vers eux. Et il n'était pas en son pouvoir de l'arrêter._

Bard s'avança de nouveau vers le rempart d'Erebor. Il espérait que le don du hobbit qui risquait désormais sa vie parviendrait à améliorer les choses. S'il avait dit vrai, Thorin désirait ardemment retrouver l'Arkenstone et cèderait ce qu'il faudrait pour le retrouver. Bard n'était pas un homme cupide. Jamais il ne voudrait ressembler à l'ancien Maître. Mais son peuple avait besoin d'aide et il ne pouvait concevoir qu'on les abandonne ainsi. Il ne voulait pas dépouiller le Roi sous la Montagne. Il voulait seulement survivre.

"Seigneur Thorin!"appela-t-il "Avez-vous réfléchi à notre requête ?"

 **"Je ne change pas d'avis avec le lever et le coucher de quelques soleils." répliqua Thorin "Seriez-vous venu à seule fin de me poser des questions oiseuses ? L'armée des elfes n'est pas encore partie comme je l'avais prescrit! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exécute, c'est en vain que vous voudrez discuter avec moi."**

 **"N'y a-t-il donc rien pour quoi vous céderiez un peu de votre or ?"**

 **"Rien que vous ou vos amis ayez à offrir."**

 **"Et l'Arkenstone de Thraïn ?"dit-il**

 **A ce moment, Bard ouvrit une cassette et tient haut le joyau. la lumière jaillit de sa main, blanche et brillante dans le matin.**

 **L'étonnement et la confusion frappèrent Thorin de mutisme. personne ne parla durant un long moment. Enfin, Thorin rompit le silence, et sa voix était lourde de colère:**

 **"Cette pierre appartenait à mon** grand-père **, et elle est à moi."dit-il"Pourquoi achèterais-je ce qui est mon bien ?"**

 **Toutefois, la curiosité le poussa à ajouter:**

 **"Mais comment êtes-vous en possession de l'héritage de ma maison - s'il est utile de poser pareille question à des voleurs ?"**

 **"Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs."répondit Bard "Votre bien, nous vous le rendrons en échange de notre bien."**

 **\- Comment l'avez-vous acquise ? hurla Thorin avec une rage croissante.**

 **\- C'est moi qui la leur ai donné ! dit Bilbo, qui passait la tête par-dessus le mur.** La peur lui nouait les entrailles mais il se devait d'être honnête.

 **"Vous ? Vous!" cria Thorin, se retournant contre lui et le saisissant à deux mains. "Misérable hobbit!** Traitre!"

Avant que quiconque ait pu s'interposer, Thorin avait saisi à la gorge le malheureux Bilbo et le maintenait au-dessus du vide. Bien que le bras et la main de Thorin fussent en train de l'étrangler, Bilbo les agrippa de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. **Gandalf surgit brusquement d'entre les soldats, repoussant son capuchon.**

 **"Vous avez beau ne pas apprécier mon Cambrioleur, Thorin, ne l'endommagez pas, je vous en prie. Reposez-le, et commencez par écouter ce qu'il a à dire !"**

 **\- J'en ai terminé avec les magiciens ou leurs amis.** Parlez vite et disparaissez hors de ma vue, vermine !

 **\- Vermine ? reprit Bilbo** en se redressant et en voulant juste paraître offensé quand tout son coeur n'était plus qu'un amas de cendres. Vermine ? Est-ce vraiment ainsi que vous traitez un ami qui a partagé tant de vos épreuves? **J'ai considéré cette pierre comme le quatorzième m'étant dû et j'en ai disposé comme je l'entendais. Qu'on soit quittes!**

Thorin fit de nouveau un pas vers Bilbo. Ce dernier se recroquevilla légèrement, apeuré à l'idée que le nain ne cherche de nouveau à le malmener.

"Si vous cherchez à vous en prendre au responsable, Thorin, tournez-vous vers moi." ordonna la puissante voix rocailleuse d'Erebor en sortant de l'ombre, étincelante dans les rayons du petit matin. Belle mais terrible à voir, elle portait une armure de guerre fait d'or et de mithril incrustés d'une mosaïque de joyaux scintillants. Par contraste, son coeur, toujours vide, était une tâche, une ombre glaçante. Sur sa tête, un casque d'or couronné gravé des motifs nains traditionnels repassés de mithril. Sa main droite serrait fermement une lance d'or ouvragé qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sceptre royal. De nouveau, Thorin se sentit dépossédé de son pouvoir. Erebor faisait de lui un moins que rien quand il s'était battu pour la récupérer et chasser le dragon qui l'occupait. Et elle le torturait en gardant les traits de Marianne figés dans la pierre. Il aurait voulu l'appeler, lui demander de se rappeler, de le reconnaître à nouveau. Juste pour qu'il puisse sentir son coeur battre de nouveau. Mais il était le roi et son autorité avait été bafouée.

"Ce traître a fait sortir l'Arkenstone dont vous avez tant besoin. C'est à moi de le châtier."

-Il l'a fait à ma demande.

Sa déclaration étonna les nains mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Thorin qui laissa exploser sa rage. Il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire:

"Vous voulez déposséder ma lignée! Vous voulez me prendre tout ce qui me revient, tout ce pourquoi je me suis battu! Rien, vous m'entendez, rien ne me sera enlevé de nouveau ! S'il le faut, je bâtirai un mur de cadavres pour cela !"

Son éclat était si terrifiant qu'il figea chacun dans le plus grand désarroi. Personne ne comprenait les raisons d'une telle folie. Personne mis à part Bilbo qui se désolait tout au fond de son coeur. Le roi qu'il aimait tant était perdu, ne reconnaissait plus ses amis, courant après des chimères.

Un corbeau apparut alors, s'engouffrant sans crainte entre les murs d'Erebor. Thorin l'observa avec un sourire fou. Erebor savait ce que cela voulait dire.

"Mille fois maudite soit votre lignée!" s'écria-t-elle car elle avait perçu le martèlement des pieds propre à une armée. Sans aucune considération pour celui qui fut l'amour de son hôte, elle le changea en statue de pierre sous les cris de protestations des nains et de Bilbo. Fili et Kili, sans crainte du danger, sortirent leurs armes dans le but d'en menacer la Montagne mais furent retenus par Dwalin et Balin. Cependant un seul des regards pétrifiants d'Erebor les condamna au silence. Elle s'avança vers les remparts et observa l'arrivée de Daïn Pied d'Acier. **Chacun de ses gens était revêtu d'un haubert d'acier qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, et ses jambes étaient recouvertes de chausses faites de mailles d'un métal fin et flexible, dont le peuple de Daïn avait le secret. Ils maniaient à deux mains de lourds bigots; mais chacun avait aussi au côté une courte et large épée et, suspendu dans le dos, un bouclier rond. Leur barbe était divisée en deux tresses qu'ils glissaient dans leur ceinture. Leur bonnet était de fer, ils étaient chaussés de fer et ils avaient une expression menaçante.**

La compagnie aurait pu se réjouir de l'arrivée de leurs amis mais la colère d'Erebor et le sort qu'elle avait réservé à leur roi leur prouvait qu'il n'y avait là aucun motif de réjouissance. De nouveau, elle se fondit dans la pierre pour réapparaître grande et puissante pour sauver ce qui pouvait l'être.

Daïn Pied d'Acier s'apprêtait à interpeller Thandruil et Bard quand Erebor apparut, le faisant presque tomber du sanglier qui lui servait de monture. Plusieurs de ses soldats tombèrent à terre et, comme ils étaient tous lourdement armés, ne purent se relever. Se faisant avec leurs courts bras et jambes bardés de métal, ils ressemblaient à de pauvres tortues inoffensives qui juraient pourtant vigoureusement. La scène aurait pu être comique si elle ne se déroulait pas à l'aube d'une terrible bataille.

Daïn observait la géante de pierre armée à la manière des nains. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Elle avait surgi de la montagne comme si les nains avaient tiré plus rapidement que jamais une statue de sa gangue de pierre. Elle semblait figée mais soudainement, dans un mouvement d'une grande fluidité, ses yeux, multitudes de saphirs, de diamants et d'onyx miroitants regardèrent l'une après l'autre les deux armées, figeant toute attaque avant même qu'elle ne soit amorcée.

"Daïn, fils de Naïn, vous êtes venu au secours de votre roi. Cependant, il y a une autorité plus grande encore que celle des rois que les nains respectent. Quelle est-elle ?" demanda la créature d'une voix où l'on retrouvait l'éboulement des roches.

Alors Daïn sut à qui il avait à faire. Il sut que les légendes d'autrefois étaient vérité.

"La Montagne."répondit-il haut et fort

-Daïn, fils de Naïn, je suis Erebor, patrie perdue des nains, arrachée à vos mains par le dragon. Et par ma voix qui vous parle, je vous demande de baisser les armes. Ne laissez pas la folie d'un seul conduire une multitude au tombeau.

Si Daïn pouvait être plus brutal, plus fonceur que Thorin, il avait aussi un esprit plus croyant que celui de son cousin. Aussi descendit-il de sa monture pour s'agenouiller devant la géante.

Satisfaite, Erebor se tourna vers le rempart.

"Que l'héritier du Roi sous la Montagne vienne jusqu'à moi pour sauver son âme, son peuple et son royaume !" clama Erebor

Sur le rempart, Fili savait qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Il se retrouva figé. Elle l'avait appelé _héritier_ comme si son oncle n'était plus. Il ne voulait pas croire que Thorin était perdu à jamais.

"Tu dis obéir à Erebor !" le pressa Balin en lui serrant le bras pour le ramener parmi eux. "Dépêche toi où Thorin sera perdu et toi maudit à ton tour."

Fili ne pouvait abandonner son oncle. Il en allait de son honneur. Un regard vers la statue figée de Thorin lui confirma qu'il ne pouvait pas se dérober à ce qu'on lui demandait. Thorin leur avait enseigné que le devoir passait avant tou, l'honneur comme la famille. Aujourd'hui, il allait respecter ce principe et il espérait que son oncle lui pardonnerait.

Mais soudainement, au moment où l'espoir commençait à germer, l'obscurité se fit avec une terrible rapidité ! **Un nuage noir couvrit le ciel. Le tonnerre d'hiver porté par un vent furieux soula en grondant et se répercuta dans la Montagne; les éclairs illuminèrent son sommet.** Les armées se retrouvèrent abasourdies avant d'entendre un terrible craquement. De multiples et profondes fissures couvrirent l'immense statue que des siècles n'auraient pu éroder.

"Il est trop tard pour moi. Saississez-vous de vos armes et préparez-vous à défendre chèrement vos vies." les avertit-elle avant de disparaître dans une chute de roches.

Daïn, ses soldats et les autres armées, trop conscients du conseil donné par la Montagne, changèrent de position et se tournèrent vers le nuage noir. **On put vois s'avancer en tournoyant une autre masse noire sous l'aspect d'une vaste nuée d'oiseaux, si dense qu'aucune lumière ne passait entre leurs ailes.**

 **La guerre était sur eux.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci à Aliena pour son suivi constant. Pourtant mes fics ne sont pas particulièrement joyeuses, je dirai même qu'elles peuvent être déprimantes. Mais tu continues de lire, merci.**

 **XIV**

Aurore reprit difficilement connaissance au milieu des pierres. Une ombre était sur elle. En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit la figure inquiète d'un vieillard courbé par les âges. Sans poser de questions, il lui tendit la main et elle s'en saisit pour se relever. Tout de suite, Aurore sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis son réveil, elle n'avait jamais senti son corps, étant littéralement portée par la Montagne. Mais à cet instant, il lui semblait terriblement lourd. A cet instant, tout simplement, elle ressentait: le vent sur sa peau, l'odeur du métal, celle de la terre et, surtout, celle âcre du sang. Elle tourna la tête si vite qu'elle se fit presque mal pour regarder les nains de Daïn se battre et contenir les orcs. Des elfes se battaient à leur côté.

"Gandalf !" hurla Daïn par-dessus la mêlée "Mettez Erebor en sécurité! Amenez-la à Thorin."

Aurore sembla revenir à elle pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Gandalf et Bilbo la ramenaient vers la Montagne. Elle se figea quand elle vit apparaître d'immenses trolls que les elfes essayaient d'abattre sans succès. Mais elle se dégagea franchement quand elle vite des bêtes de guerre abattre des nains pour ensuite se diriger vers les ruines de Dale.

"Lâchez-moi!"ordonna-t-elle "Ma cité est attaquée! Ces gens ne savent pas se battre."

"Vous ne pouvez pas plus vous battre qu'eux." déclara Gandalf en l'obligeant à regarder son avant-bras qu'il tenait.

Aurore découvrit que ce dernier s'était changé en pierre. Petit à petit, elle allait perdre le contrôle de son corps jusqu'à se retrouver emprisonnée dedans. Elle regarda la montagne et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

"Qui a-t-il ?" s'alarma Gandalf en voyant son regard.

"Erebor...Erebor se meurt."

Gandalf tourna la tête pour observer le Mont Solitaire: tout un pan de roche se décrocha du flan de la montagne pour s'écraser sur le champ de bataille, tuant aussi bien des nains, des elfes que des orcs.

"Retournez entre ces murs, Ma Dame et ramenez le Roi sous la Montagne. Il est le seul à pouvoir fédérer les nains et ramener l'espoir."

Aurore acquiesça et se libéra de leur aide. Elle marcha seule. Il lui fallut faire plusieurs pas rendus difficile par sa minéralisation avant de pouvoir disparaître dans la pierre, comme si elle était entrée dans les eaux d'un lac.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut entre les murs de la montagne, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux de pierre froide.

"Dame erebor est revenue !"cria un nain de la compagnie.

Mais ce fut à peine si elle l'entendit. Elle ne pouvait plus marcher. Ses jambes, à leur tour étaient prises dans une gangue de pierre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

"Ma Dame!" s'écria Balin avant d'appeler son frère et Gloïn à l'aide.

Les deux guerriers suivirent le plus vieux et s'empressèrent auprès de la jeune femme. Chacun lui prit un bras pour la relever. Ils faillirent lâcher prise quand ils se rendirent compte de ce qui lui arrivait.

"Fili allait vous rejoindre." s'excusa Balin en découvrant son état.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Il faut m'amener à votre seigneur que je le libère. Convainquez-le de faire une percée. Les nains ont besoin de pouvoir se rallier à leur roi..."

"Nul besoin de cherchez à me convaincre."répondit une voix qu'ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir entendre de nouveau sans l'intervention de la Montagne.

Il semblerait que l'affaiblissement d'Erebor jouât aussi sur ses sorts.

Les nains voulurent cacher Aurore à leur roi et chacun essaya de détourner ses pensées:

"Thorin! Ce sont les nôtres qui se battent et qui meurent dehors. Nous ne pouvons laisser notre peuple finir ainsi." tenta Dwalin.

Kili fut moins conciliant:

"Je ne me cacherai pas pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place!"protesta-t-il "Ce n'et pas dans mon sang, Thorin."

Thorin la regarda un instant avant de s'approcher de lui. Avant que Kili ait pu faire un pas en arrière, il retrouvait son oncle qui appuya son front contre le sien.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Nous sommes les fils de Durin et le peuple de Durin ne fuit pas la bataille."déclara le Roi sous la Montagne.

Kili regarda son oncle dans les yeux et c'est avec une vive émotion qu'il vit que Thorin leur était revenu.

Thorin regarda alors chacun des membres de sa compagnie avec plus d'humilité qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

"Je n'ai aucun droit de demander à chacun d'entre vous de me suivre une dernière fois."

Pourtant tous les nains de sa compagnie se redressèrent et raffermirent leur prise sur leurs armes, prêt à répondre de nouveau à l'appel de leur roi. Ce dernier remarqua Aurore, assisse à même le sol et faible. Son coeur se serra douloureusement. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir celle qu'il avait aimé si tendrement souffrir ainsi. Il s'avança vers elle. Aucun de ses compagnons de tenta de s'interposer tant son repentir se lisait sur son visage. Aurore voulut s'incliner devant son seigneur mais elle en était désormais incapable. Pas plus qu'elle ne fut capable d'empêcher Thorin de s'agenouiller devant elle.

"Et j'ai encore moins le droit de te demander d'être de nouveau à mes côtés, Marianne."

Aurore releva la tête vers lui, étonnée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait par son vrai prénom. Et il l'avait tutoyée. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Tout son visage lui révélait enfin la vérité qu'elle avait perdue. Elle se souvint enfin. Comme elle avait aimé ce roi, au point de se taire quand elle aurait pu lui demander de la sauver. Par son silence, elle lui avait épargné le choix le plus dur de sa vie: elle ou son royaume. Elle avait accepté de mourir pour Erebor. Par amour pour lui, elle avait voulu protéger son royaume. Thorin sortit le vieux ruban de sa tunique. Mais quand il voulut l'attacher à son poignet, il découvrit la triste réalité. Le désespoir, la culpabilité et la souffrance s'abattirent sur lui.

"Je suis désolée." chuchota Aurore qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer la détresse que devait être celle de celui qui fut son âme-soeur.

Thorin savait que leur histoire était sans espoir, hélas. Avec douceur et révérence, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et encadra son visage de ses mains.

"Je sais que tu ne peux plus m'aimer, que tu m'as oublié. Je sais que je dois payer pour le crime qui a été celui de mon sang. Je ne suis plus digne de toi, Marianne. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de te rendre ta liberté pour t'éviter ce sort."reconnut-il en regardant les membres désormais en pierre de son ancien amour. "Mais là dehors, des peuples souffrent et meurent. Et j'en suis responsable. Elfes et nains combattent ensemble pour repousser le mal. je ne les abandonnerai pas. Seras-tu à mes côtés, comme nous nous étions promis de toujours l'être ? Me suivras-tu pour la première et dernière fois de notre vie, Azungâl ?"lui demanda-t-il avec douceur et tristesse en regardant ses longs cheveux d'un blond qui semblait terni et ses yeux d'un bleu délavé.

Aurore ne put qu'incliner la tête pour lui répondre. Thorin comprit que leur temps leur était compté.

"Merci."chuchota-t-elle avant qu'Erebor ne prenne sa place.

La jeune femme se changea de nouveau en pierre. Tandis qu'Erebor se relevait, prête enfin à aider le Rois sous la Montagne, Thorin sut que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Marianne.

 _Que Mahal et les Valars aient pitié d'eux..._


End file.
